


Not My Father's Son.

by tops



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenlock, johnlock au, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tops/pseuds/tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has always noticed everyone and everything even though no one noticed him. In one class, one boy, John Watson, grabs his attention. There's just something about his fair hair and many jumpers that attracts Sherlock. They meet in an unlikely situation and John finds himself gaining a crush for the taller, genius teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Really hope you have enjoy this story. I'm not yet sure how many chapters there will be but I will (hopefully) be updating every Thursday.  
> Any reviews would be lovely, even if you didn't like it, let me know! Then I can improve the next chapters for you guys.  
> If you wanna keep up with me or any updates follow me on Twitter @spnsherlocked
> 
> Thanks! xxx

 

Sherlock was a shy boy, never really talking to anyone but noticing everyone. He knew so much about each student he could take a glance at for more than a few seconds but one boy in particular caught his attention. John Watson. He seemed simple but interesting. A fair headed, small clever lad who appeared to have a new jumper each day. Sherlock only had a couple of classes with John and so far had only deduced a small amount of information about him. He wanted to know more.

Sherlock was sat in his maths class having already finished all his work when he started to look around. He suddenly noticed the absence of John Watson just as the bell signalling the end of the day rang. Sherlock picked up his bag and swiftly left. He walked the long corridors watching the groups of friends and couples. Everyone having someone to be with. He didn’t walk fast, he was in no rush. Until he saw him. John Watson, there at the end of the corridor surrounded by a group of older and taller guys, kicking, punching and spitting down on him. Shouting “Fag!” and “Freak!” Sherlock began to run towards them, screaming; “Piss off! Leave him alone!”

Seeing the tall dark haired boy coming towards them, the group dispersed leaving John on the floor. One boy he noticed running from the scene was Greg Lestrade. Sherlock made a mental note to get him later. Sherlock bent down and helped John to sit up.  
“Hey John. Are you okay?”  
John looked up in amazement. No one had ever stuck up for him before, no one cared about him. His nose was bloodied and his ribs hurt. He could feel his legs stinging from being kicked but he tried his best to hide the pain. “I ur.. yes.. I’m fine.” He groaned a little before looking up to his saviour.

“Thank..”

He stopped mid sentence as Sherlock’s face came into view. He was incredible, beautiful. With piercing grey eyes and dark curls that contrasted against his pale skin.

“Thank you..” He managed to say as he continued to stare at Sherlock.

Sherlock stared back, the first time he’d been able to admire John up close. He was even more striking than Sherlock had first thought. The way his hair fell and the way his eyes seemed to shine even through tears. Sherlock shook his head and chuckled. “Here you go.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue. “F-For your nose..” Sherlock handed over the tissue as he placed an arm round John’s back to help him too his feet.

John took the tissue and cleared away most of the blood, well as much as he could with such a small tissue. “Why are you helping me?”  
He suddenly asked Sherlock as they walked together, Sherlock was leading him to the bathroom.

“I don’t like seeing anyone get beaten up.” Sherlock admitted. That was _one_ of the reasons he had helped John. The others didn’t matter for now.  
“I’m Sherlock by the way, John. Sherlock Holmes.”  
John smiled.  
“It’s nice to meet you. H-how do you know my name?” He asked, a little confused.  
“Oh we have some classes together.” Sherlock responded as they turned into the bathroom.

John thought hard and couldn’t remember ever seeing the boy around school at all.  
“I’m Sorry..” He said after a few moments. “I don’t remember you..”  
Sherlock shook his head and smiled. “Not many people notice me. It’s fine.”  
John thought for a moment before realising he did recognise the name. “Holmes.. wait.. Holmes as in – Vincent Holmes? The business man?” He asked.  
  
John and Sherlock lived in a small part of London where one man, Vincent Holmes owned most of the businesses. Vincent Holmes was the manager of most companies and employed most people in the city, including John’s parents.  
  
Sherlock sighed. “Yes. Vincent Holmes is my father.” He looked down as they entered the bathroom. He lea John over to a sink where John leaned against the cold porcelain. Sherlock went to grab some more tissue and he brought it over to John.

“You can wipe your nose properly now.” Sherlock said.  
“Thanks..” John murmured as he stared into a mirror and assessed the damage. He was definitely getting a black eye already. He stayed staring for a few moments after wiping away blood and then felt Sherlock’s eyes on him. He turned to see the dark haired boy staring at him with an expressionless face.

“Um..” John began.  
“I’m sorry about your parents splitting up.” Sherlock cut in.  
“How do you know about that? It’s only just happened.. a week ago.” John looked intently at Sherlock whos face was still unresponsive.  
“I deduced it.”  
“You.. what it?” John almost laughed but then saw how serious his rescuer looked.  
“Deduced it. I can look at people and see things that others miss. We all look but.. no one really observes.” Sherlock put his head down for a brief moment praying that when he looked up John would still be there. Sherlock moved his face and there he was.

John hadn’t stopped leaning on the sink since they entered the room but now his entire body seemed dependent on it. He had perched his bottom on the edge as he gawked at Sherlock unable to believe what he was hearing.  
He continued to sit but straightened up his torso with a small intake of breath. His ribs were still killing and were no doubt going to be bruised. If not broken. He prodded a hand into his side. Not broken, just bruised. He let out a long breath and eventually broke the awkward silence that had taken over the room.

“So.. you can.. look at me and just know stuff?”  
Sherlock swallowed. “Yes. I know a lot about you, John.”  
John moved uneasily and blushed. “W-what do you know?”  
“I know you’re parents split up because you have a sibling who has been causing trouble for the family, I know that you work harder in biology more than any other lesson because you want to be a doctor, I know that you keep to yourself at school because you think nobody cares...” He trailed off as he watched John’s mouth drop open then close swiftly.  
“That’s.. right... You’re incredible.”  
Sherlock’s eyes widened. “Incredible? Most people call me a freak.” He managed a small chuckle.  
“No! That’s .. wow. I mean, how do you even do that?”  
“I told you, I observe.” He smiled and John grinned back.

John licked his lips and sighed after another few moments of staring. “I have a sister.” He admitted. “She’s older than me, in the sixth form. She’s well.. She had some trouble with her boyfriend after she realised that she was actually gay. She came out, went through a bad phase with drinking and trying to cope with it all...” He looked down and frowned. “My parents never stopped blaming each other for it.”

Sherlock hadn’t expected this sudden confession from John. They’d only just been properly introduced twenty minutes ago! But he made no effort to stop him. Instead he listened attentively and simply nodded when John had finished. One last silence descended over the two before Sherlock stepped forward.

“I’m sorry.” He said.  
“It’s fine.” John smiled. “It’s not your fault, is it?” A nervous chuckled echoed through the bathroom.  
“I ur.. My cars in the car park if you need a lift? Bruised ribs are a pain to walk home with. I know.”  
“That would be great thanks, Sherlock.”

Sherlock smiled and felt a rush of butterflies in his stomach. He shook his head, confused with how he was feeling around John. He felt comfortable and at ease. Something he only felt around his brother, Mycroft. Mycroft was really the only person who understood Sherlock and they were as close as two brothers could be. They had minor arguments but at the end of the day, Sherlock knew he could always rely on Mycroft. He shook his head again as he realised he was lost in thought. He turned to John and smiled.

“Follow me.”

John lifted off the sink and limped behind the taller boy, his own stomach flipping and turning as he thought about what had actually just happened. He slapped himself gently over the face when Sherlock wasn’t looking.

_Snap out of it John. He’s just a guy. This isn’t the start of a crush..._ He thought to himself.

He blushed when he looked up to see Sherlock smiling at him.

_Okay.. maybe it is a crush.._

 


	2. Goodnight

The journey home in Sherlock’s car was a silent one. John only spoke when directions were needed and Sherlock thanked him. As the car pulled up outside his small house, John sighed and wished he had spoken more, sparked a conversation or even just asked Sherlock to deduce him again. That was rather fun. He glanced over to the driver’s side and smiled.

“Thanks for everything.”  
“Everything?” Sherlock asked.  
“Well, stopping the fight, helping me, the lift.” John chuckled nervously.

Sherlock gave him a weak smile and thought for a moment.

“Hey do you uh... want my number? You know, in case you ever need help or a lift again?”

John felt a blush appearing on his cheek and turned away, fumbling with his pockets. He eventually found his phone and turned back to face Sherlock. They exchanged numbers, said goodbye and John jumped out of the car with a huge grin on his face. He watched Sherlock’s car drive away and as soon as it had disappeared out of sight, John ran inside and up to his room.

He lay on his bed taking a few deep breaths and went over in his mind what had happened that day. He’d been bullied many times before and beaten up, that was nothing new. Teachers had stepped in before but when a boy, a student like Sherlock had broken up the fight, John felt something different. He’d spent many years struggling with his sexuality and it seemed some of the kids at school had noticed. As soon as his sister had come out, the bullies assumed John was the same and pounced on him, using labels such as ‘fag’ or ‘sissy’ or simply just calling him gay as a way of insulting him.  John didn’t mind if he was gay, he was just never really sure if he was.   
But his first glance at Sherlock gave him butterflies; he couldn’t stop thinking about the boy; his dark curls, pale skin, striking eyes, slim body, curvaceous lips.. John sat up and sighed. All he could picture in his mind was Sherlock’s face and those lips... He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He stared at the screen before typing out something and sending it on to the dark haired boy.

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock was driving more erratically than normal as he headed towards the house he shared with his mother, father, brother and a whole array of servants. He scowled at the thought of it all. Sherlock had repeatedly reminded his parents that they weren’t royalty and didn’t need servants but his father believed in keeping up an image, especially when he was the most prominent man in the town.   
Shaking away these thoughts, Sherlock’s mind immediately went back to thinking about John. The first boy at the school who ever made Sherlock feel accepted. John had actually acknowledged Sherlock’s existence and they even shared a conversation and a car journey. They also shared numbers. As Sherlock thought about this he beamed and imagined texting John later just to chat. Or organising a meet up. Or even just seeing John’s name appear on the screen.   
A loud horn startled Sherlock as he realised he had been sat at a green light lost in thought. He swiftly began to drive again and arrived home within a few minutes. As he pulled into the garage he felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his mobile and grinned like an idiot.

_Thanks again for today. John._

It was just a simple text. Four simple words. But Sherlock read it over about a million more times as he replied.

 

**No problem. Glad I could help. SH**

_Yeah, it was great, thanks. Also wanted to say, nice car! John_

**Thanks, my parents got it me for my 17 th. SH**

_I got a meal out and some cash for mine! John_

**My parents do like to be eccentric. SH**

_Haha. So, got anything planned for the weekend? John_

**Homework, I guess. Yourself? SH**

_Same here. It sucks. John_

**If you need any help, I would happy to offer my services. SH**

_Like a tutor? John_

**If you like. SH**

_Brill! You’re a great mate.  John_

_Am I allowed to call you a mate? John_

**Oh yes, sure. That’s perfectly fine. SH**

_Cool. John_

**Well, I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow then when you need some help. SH**

_Yeah, shall I just text you when I’m stuck? John_

**Yes. Or ring me or you could even come over to mine for a bit. SH**

_That’d be cool. I’ll text you tomorrow. Night Sherlock. John_

**Goodnight John Watson. SH**

Sherlock stared and reread the conversation another ten times before realising he was still sat in the car in the garage. He slipped the phone in his pocket and unclipped the seat belt. Sneaking inside the house so he could avoid his parents was easier than usual. Maybe they were distracted by more investors or important business people he thought. He shifted silently but swiftly up the stairs and into his room. Sherlock closed the door and collapsed on the bed letting out a sigh and muttering three words to himself.

“Goodnight.. John Watson..”


	3. Chance

Saturday came and John’s mother pushed open the door to his room shouting and screaming much to John’s dismay.

“John Hamish Watson! This room is a disgrace! Get out of bed and tidy it up mister. Then get all your homework done.”

She picked up a few items of dirty clothing and tutted to herself as she left, slamming the door behind her. John groaned and rolled around in his bed. His ribs were killing, his legs still stung, he had a headache from hell and to top it all off, he’d just been woken from a dream about Sherlock.

“Shit!”

Like a shot, John was sat up tangled in the bed sheets with wide eyes. How could be dreaming about Sherlock?! _Really John? A crush after a day?_ He thought to himself and let out a sigh, dropping back into the pillows.He smiled and reassured himself that everything was fine. A crush was fine. Sherlock didn’t need to know anyway. It would probably disappear in a few days.

He rolled out of bed and showered quickly before tidying up and getting started with his homework. His mother thanked him for actually listening to her and kissed his cheek before leaving for work.

“I’ll be back around 6.” She smiled and left. The house was silent with just John there. His sister was at their dads. He sat at the dining room table, workbooks and textbooks laid out before him. He made a cup of tea, a lot of toast and jam and sat down opening the maths book.   
John worked quickly through the first few questions, sipping his tea as he scribbled down answers then began to struggle. He closed the book and took a break admitting defeat. Maybe a rest would help him think better. He moved into the living room, put in a DVD and collapsed on the sofa.   
After around 20 minutes he remembered Sherlock’s comment from yesterday, to text him if he needed help with work. Pulling out his mobile John wondered if he was doing the right thing. He typed out a message and sent it to Sherlock.

_Hey, need some help with maths if you’re still offering. John_

**Yes. Of course. What is it? SH**

_We have a textbook and have to answer a load of equations. John_

**Do you want me to come over and take a look? SH**

_Would you mind? I’m really struggling. John_

**I’ll be there shortly. SH**

 

John grinned and quickly made sure the house was presentable as he waited for Sherlock. Before too long there was a knock at the door. He opened it and there stood Sherlock wearing black trousers, a purple shirt and a jacket. He looked much older than he was and John found himself smiling at the inky black curls that fell around his face.

“Hello, John.” Sherlock smiled and stood in the doorway waiting to be let in.  
“Uh,  hi.” John answered nervously as he stepped aside to let the taller teen inside.

Sherlock moved inside and looked around. The Watson’s house was a reasonable size. The hallway had photos all along the wall of Harry and John and a few family shots. To the left was the living room a warm, welcoming room with two sofas and two arm chairs, a large authentic fireplace and a wall mounted TV. To the right was another sitting room that used to be their fathers study but now was just the home of the many books that they owned. Further down the hallway doors led to the kitchen, downstairs loo and dining room. Sherlock waited politely to be shown where to go.   
John closed the door behind them and locked it. His mother always made sure the door was locked at all times. He smiled at Sherlock then led him into the dining room. Sherlock looked around and noticed the books on the table. He sat down and glanced over John’s work.

“Do you want a drink or anything? Tea, Coffee, Squash, Water?” John asked.  
“Just tea for me, thanks.”

John left to make the tea while Sherlock corrected a few of John’s answers. When he came back, he placed the mugs on the table and sat down next to the boy.

“Right, I’ve corrected what you’ve done wrong and shown you why it’s wrong. These next few are simple.” Sherlock continued on and explained to John what he needed to do. After about half an hour John frowned and felt a little stupid as he listened to Sherlock explaining everything. Sherlock seemed to understand it all as if it was nothing to him.

“Is something wrong John?” He asked.  
“Oh no, nothing.. You’re just so.. clever.” John chuckled.   
Sherlock blushed lightly but smiled. “Thank you.”   
“I think I’ve got it now.” John continued. “Like, this one would be... 64?” He pointed to an equation in the book.  
“That’s right!” Sherlock smiled again.   
“Great! So um.. thanks for helping me.” John’s frown changed to a grin.  
“No problem.” He paused. “How are your injuries?”   
“Oh well, you know. Ribs hurt. Headache. It’s nothing really.”  
“I am sorry John..” Sherlock looked over at John and their eyes met. John felt a few butterflies as he looked into the teen’s eyes and stared at him for a moment too long. He coughed and broke the gaze.   
“It’s fine Sherlock. It’s not your fault.” John tried to reassure him.  
“I should get going then.” Sherlock started to move from the table.  
John stood up and followed him. “You can stay for a bit if you want.. Watch a DVD or.. something?” He began to blush. “You don’t have to though.”   
“That would be nice John. Thank you.” Sherlock smiled and noticed the redness to John’s face but didn’t say anything. He was still the handsome, polite boy Sherlock was starting to like. A lot. Pointing out the obvious embarrassment John was experiencing wouldn’t help at all.

John led Sherlock from the dining room and into the living room where John’s earlier DVD was playing the menu sequence over and over again. John had forgotten to turn it off when Sherlock had arrived. He apologised and started to take the DVD out when Sherlock protested.

“Let’s watch that. It looks rather interesting.” He grinned.

John nodded and started the DVD again before sitting down in one arm chair, Sherlock in the other. They watched the film in silence, Sherlock making deductions in his head and guessing what would happen before it actually did. John looked over at him a few times and when the credits began to play John found himself staring at the other boy. He shook his head moved his attention back to the screen.

“Is your mother at work John?” Sherlock asked suddenly.  
“Ur yeah, she works on the reception at the A and E.” He replied as he sorted the TV out and put the DVD back in its box.  
“I see.” was Sherlock’s reply. He shifted in the chair and finally looked over at the fair headed teen. He wanted to get to know John but wasn’t sure what to say. He’d never been invited over to another person’s house before. He’d never had friends before. This was a whole new experience for him.   
John looked over and saw Sherlock lost in thought. He moved to sit back in his chair and spoke quietly.

“Are you okay, Sherlock?”  
Sherlock jumped and was shaken from his thoughts. “I’m fine. Thank you.”   
“You hungry? I’m starving.”  
Truth be told, Sherlock wasn’t hungry at all. He’d eaten yesterday and he could last a couple more days. “I’ll have a little something. But nothing huge.” He smiled and followed John into the kitchen. John started to make some pasta for himself and made Sherlock a sandwich which he picked at and ate very little. John sat down with his plate and swallowed. He wanted to know more about Sherlock. They’d only met yesterday and he’d already invited Sherlock round to help with homework, watch a DVD and now they were eating together. John thought of a few simple questions to start off with.

“So, have you thought about sixth form or college yet?”  
Sherlock smiled. “Yes. I want to go to college. I want to get out of that place.”  
“Oh how come?”  
“People.” Sherlock answered straight away.   
John nodded.  
“And you?”   
“College for me. There’s one in central London I’m looking at.” John said as he shovelled a forkful of pasta into his mouth.  
“Which one?”  
“St. Barts. I want to be a doctor.” John beamed. It was one thing that he was proud of.  
“A doctor? Interesting.”  
 _Interesting?_ John thought to himself. _What’s interesting about that?  
_ Sherlock grinned as he watched John think about what was being said. John thought of another question which then startled Sherlock.  
“So you got a girlfriend then?”  
Sherlock stared at him. “No. Not really my area.”  
John bit his lip and held back a smile. “So... Boyfriend then? Which is fine, by the way.”  
Sherlock continued to glare at him. “I know it’s fine.”  
“So you’ve got a boyfriend then?” John asked with a little hope but also fear. If Sherlock was gay then great. But if he was he obviously had to have a boyfriend. John had finally admitted to himself in the past few moments that Sherlock was indeed gorgeous. He was obviously taken.  
Sherlock’s expression didn’t change as he replied. “No.”  
John was very surprised. “Right. Okay.” He tried to think of things to say. “You’re unattached. Like me. Fine. Good.”  
Sherlock looked as John rapidly returned to eating his food, a faint blush creeping up his neck. He replayed John’s words in his head and started to speak rather awkwardly.  
“John.. Um.. I think you should know that I consider myself .. married to my work.” _Were those the right words?_ Sherlock thought to himself then continued. “My schoolwork means a lot to me. And while I’m flattered by your interest, I’m not really looking for any—“  
“No! No I’m not asking.. No. I’m just saying.. it’s all fine.” John bit his lip once more but this time holding back a frown. He was so annoyed at making an idiot of himself. Now he’d gone and blown it all with Sherlock. He was a little disappointed truth be told but he didn’t want to offend Sherlock. __  
John quickly scooped in the last bits of pasta to his mouth and started to clear away. Sherlock watched him and soon picked up on the fact that John was upset.  
“Good.. Fine.” Was all Sherlock could think to say.

Sherlock admitted to himself that John was a rather attractive boy but friends and relationships weren’t his area at all. He wanted to get to know John, really he did, but how to go about it was a different matter. And a relationship with the teen was a complete different kettle of fish. Sherlock feared he had lost his chance with John and sat at the table awkwardly. He looked up and saw the fair-headed boy leaning on the sink. Sherlock’s eyes floated down to the teens behind. Sherlock thought it was wonderful. He smiled to himself and shifted to sit more comfortably in his seat.

_Maybe there’s a way I can get another chance with John Watson.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, hope you're enjoying it so far! Next chapter; 31st October. Halloween, woo! (The day I'm also watching Frankenstein with Benedict in, I am very excited!)


	4. Details

 

* * *

John washed the pots for a lot longer than needed as he dreaded turning back round to Sherlock. He didn't know what to say.. what to think. What Sherlock could possibly be thinking. It was all a goddamn mess. Sherlock on the other hand, felt as calm as anything. He knew exactly what to do next and was waiting for John to turn around. Eventually, the smaller teen did and found himself staring up at Sherlock who was standing right in front of him.  
John went to talk but Sherlock cut him off.

"Don't. Don't say another word. I don't know many details about you.. I'm filling them all in."

John didn't have a clue what he meant but he made no effort to move or speak. His eyes were fixed upon Sherlock's face. Sherlock's eyes darted all over John's body, taking in as many of the details as he could. His eyes eventually locked with Johns and he bit his lip. He wanted to know what secrets were lying John's eyes. John still made no attempt to move and he kept eye contact at all times as his breathing became a little restless.  
Finally pleased with his deductions Sherlock took a step back and smiled softly.

"John.." He sighed.  
"Yes?"  
"We're friends, right?"  
John nodded.  
"Good."  
"Yes."  
"I think it is time I left. Maybe we could organise another meeting soon."  
"That would be great." John smiled.  
It was Sherlock's turn to nod now.  
"Ur.. Sherlock?" John asked nervously.  
"Yes, John?"  
"What were you just doing? ... Staring at me?"  
Sherlock grinned. "I was .. getting to know you in my own way. You remember how I told you about deduction? I was doing that then."  
"And what did you.. deduce?"

John blushed slightly remembering the first time Sherlock had done this. It was... exciting. And John had always wondered how other people see him.

"You're constantly worrying about your mother, you keep glancing at the photo of her over there. You had a toast and jam for breakfast and there are a few crumbs on your jumper."  
John looked down and wiped away the crumbs. "A-Anything else?"  
"Well.. you told me you want to be a doctor but I know that you want a bit more excitement than that. The way you hold yourself and cut your hair tells me that you've probably looked into the military and you are 'practicing' how you would have to act."  
"How can you possibly know that?"  
"I noticed the brochures and leaflets on the table. I saw, I observed, I deduced. The haircut and how you stand were a long shot but a good one." Sherlock looked rather pleased with himself.  
John bit his lip but chuckled slightly. "That.. was... Brilliant."  
"Really?" Sherlock asked and raised an eyebrow.  
"Really. Now.. what about you? I don't know... anything!"  
"Just make something up. Imagine."  
"But I'd rather know. You're my friend."  
Sherlock frowned and took a deep breath. "Sometimes what you imagine can be better than what's real."  
"What.. what does that mean?"  
"People who have gotten to know me in the past.. call me a freak. They think I'm weird."  
"I don't think you're weird." John butted in and smiled which made Sherlock blush gently.  
"You might do.."  
"I promise I wouldn't." John smiled again and moved to sit at the table. "Come on."

Sherlock moved hesitantly but sat opposite his friend. It felt wonderful being able to call him that and being here with him was equally as great. He sat for a few moments working out how to describe himself.

"I suppose I am a genius." He said suddenly making John arch an eyebrow. "I'm top of my class in everything. I know four languages, not including English and I am learning a fifth. I already have three A Levels.." He trailed off as he noticed John staring with his mouth wide open.  
"Four languages? Three A Levels? What.. the..?"  
Sherlock smiled but still looked embarrassed. "I think I get it all from my brother."  
"Is he a genius too?"  
"Very much so. But my deduction skills are far greater than his, although he would never admit it."  
John laughed and Sherlock felt instantly more comfortable.

John was liking the  _genius_  more and more by the second. The more he learned about Sherlock, the more he wanted to know. The more he wanted to spend time with him. The more his  _crush_ grew.

"So.." John sighed. "You know I want to be an army doctor, what about you? What do you want to be?"  
"I ur.. well.." Sherlock started and shifted anxiously in his chair.  
"What?"  
"I would like to be a... A...  _aconsultingdetective."_  Sherlock spoke so quickly that John didn't hear a word.  
"A what?" He asked with a grin.  
"A consulting detective.." Sherlock repeated and instantly expected John to think him a weirdo.  
"And what's a consulting detective when it's at home?" John was fascinated and Sherlock really couldn't see why.  
"It's someone the police turn to when they're out of their depth." He said looking down. "Which is always." He added and finally looked back up at John who still looked in awe.

John didn't say anything for a minute or two as he continued to try and process everything. Sherlock was amazing... He was a genius and handsome and basically perfect. John smiled and Sherlock returned the gesture.

"That sounds superb." John managed after a cough to clear his throat.  
"Thank you."  
"Your parents must be proud."  
Sherlock glared. "We're not really the closest of families. My father, well... He cares more about his business than me and Mycroft."  
"Oh.. I'm sorry.." John tried.  
"It's fine. I just.. I don't want to be like him when I'm older. He doesn't really acknowledge us much. I'm not.. him. I'm the opposite of what he wants really."  
"I'm sure that's not true. You're clever and have qualifications and ... stuff." John countered.  
"Yes but he wants me to grow up and marry a sensible woman, have a few kids, create many successful business and earn lots of money to pass down to my children." Sherlock sighed.

John saw the sadness on Sherlock's face as he spoke. He swallowed and moved to say something more when Sherlock piped up.

"I'm not my father's son. I can't be like him!" He slammed a hand on the table making John jump. This was obviously upsetting Sherlock a little and John offered him a sympathetic look. "For one thing.." Sherlock continued. "I don't want to marry a  _woman._ " He stared at John on the last word. "My father wanted two  _normal_  children but instead he got two gay ones. Much to his dismay."

John looked up in slight shock. He thought Sherlock was  _married to his work._. Not openly gay. It made his stomach flip until he grimaced at the thought of Sherlock's father hating him because he was gay.  
Sherlock noted John's face and went to reassure him.

"My father isn't homophobic or anything. But the business world can be sometimes. I guess my father always imagined me and Mycroft having the same life he had."  
John thought hard about what to say but all he could manage was a feeble, "I'm sorry, Sherlock."  
"That's okay John. My father loves us, I know deep down he does but.. we'll never be what he wants."

Sherlock stared down for a few more minutes before looking up with an expressionless face. John stared at him, still looking sympathetic and still trying to work out what to say.

"Honestly it's fine John. I can see you're struggling to find something to say."  
John blushed and shook his head attempting to somehow shake away the thoughts. He smiled weakly.  
"I must apologise myself however." Sherlock went on.  
"Apologise for what?"  
"I've just... never been this open with anyone before. At least anyone who isn't Mycroft."  
John smiled again at the thought that Sherlock felt so comfortable around him to share things like this. He realised it must've been hard and he moved forward to gently pat Sherlock's shoulder. "You don't need to apologise. If you ever wanna talk about .. stuff. Anything. I'm here for you. I'll listen." John smiled and moved his hand back.

Sherlock had twitched slightly as he felt the contact. It seemed he and John were getting on rather well. No one understood Sherlock really, no one but Mycroft and their nanny, Mrs Hudson. And even those two sometimes had trouble working out what Sherlock was really about. But John, he was different. He seemed to be able to read Sherlock like a book. He may have struggled as he thought about what to say but he managed to say the right things. This was the first time he'd ever felt comfortable being himself around someone he wasn't related to.

"Thank you John." He replied after a moment. "That really means a lot."  
John smiled and then stood. "Cigarette?"  
Sherlock looked shocked. "You smoke?"  
"Yeah but only when mum's out. If she knew, she'd kill me."  
Sherlock chuckled and followed John out to the back garden where John handed him a cigarette and they both lit up.  
"Thanks again." Sherlock said and he blew a long line of smoke above his head.  
"No problem." John replied as he too did the same.

They smoked in silence just leaning against the house both thinking about everything that had been said. John was glad he'd invited Sherlock over and Sherlock couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter four!  
> Just a quick warning, I have chapter five written and chapter six is just about done. I've made a start on seven but next week I am in a musical so I may get a little behind with writing. I shall still aim to update on time because I love you all and this story so far. Hope you're loving it too!
> 
> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you x.


	5. Realisation

After spending a few more minutes smoking, the two teens went back inside. Sherlock noticed as John clutched his ribs and winced.

"Does that hurt?" He asked gently.  
John shook his head. "Stings a little.. its just bruises."  
Sherlock scowled. "No one should be treated like this. Why.. why did they even beat you up in the first place?"  
John blushed and sat down at the table.  
"I heard what they were calling you.." Sherlock said softly. "Things like fag.."

John turned away, a few tears stinging his eyes as he clutched the bruises and remembered the beating.

"John I um.. I just want to help.. to understand."  
"My sister.." John started. "She's gay.. When she came out.. Her friends started acting differently around her."  
Sherlock moved to sit at the table as he listened closely.  
"She had a lot of trouble."  
"You've explained this to me, John." Sherlock reminded him of their first meeting.  
"Well.." John continued on through sniffles. "Since she came out.. People assumed I was gay too because she was and .." He began to cry. "I'm sorry.. I just.. Sorry.."

Sherlock leaned forward and placed a hand on John's shoulder. The teen continued to let a few tears fall before he wiped at his face and turned to Sherlock.

"Sorry.. I .. the words hurt a lot. And.. Well, I'm struggling with it all."  
"I know." Sherlock sighed. "I have been called my fair share of names." He paused. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
John looked up as he thought. There was only one question he could think of, one way Sherlock could help. "How did you know you were gay?" John stared right into Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock pulled his hand back and became lost in thought trying to remember when he first realised his sexuality.

"I was eleven." He said after a few moments. "The boys I shared a class with in school all started to talk about girls and wanting to kiss them and get girlfriends and the thought of that disgusted me. At the time I just thought that maybe it was because I was the youngest in my class. But a few months later, they were still talking about girls and it  _still_  disgusted me. Then in one class, we had a new teacher. I took one look and my stomach started feeling all weird. He was gorgeous and each day I found myself getting to his classes early just to spend time with him. This never happened with female teachers and I came to a realisation then that I was different. I looked it up, did some research and eventually asked my brother. He explained how he discovered he was gay and well, that was that."

John nodded. He thought about all the butterflies he'd had thinking about and looking at Sherlock and his mouth dropped open.

"I think.. I might be gay.." His voice was shaky as he stared at the table trying to think. "Or.. bisexual.. I don't know.."  
Sherlock nodded. "What makes you think you're gay? Or bisexual?"  
"I've had girlfriends.. I liked having a girlfriend.." John looked up to Sherlock. "Then I met a boy.. a gorgeous boy who gives me butterflies." He blushed and looked away again.

Sherlock was also blushing as he secretly hoped the 'gorgeous boy' was him. "Butterflies like I had for my teacher.. I think you may be bisexual John but it is nothing to be ashamed of. It's normal and a wonderful thing."

John didn't reply. He just stared at the wooden table.

"John..?"  
"Thank you, Sherlock. So much." He said quietly. "You've been so much help over the past few days.."  
"You're my friend, I want to help."  
John managed a weak smile. "You uh.. won't tell anyone I'm.. gay?"  
"Of course not. It's not my place to tell anyone."  
"Thanks."  
"It's not a problem. One thing I suggest is that you tell your mother."  
"Oh god... I hadn't thought of that." John glanced up at the clock. "Shit she'll be back soon as well.."  
"Then I better get going. I have a few.. matters.. to attend to anyway."  
John chuckled then stood up. "Matters?"  
"Nothing you need worry about, I will text you later. Good bye, John." Sherlock grinned and then left the room swiftly. A second later he popped his head back round the door. "Also, before I go, I must say.. well done. For coming out. That was.. brave of you."  
John smiled then Sherlock was gone again. He heard the front door slam and a car pull away as he sat down with a sigh.

The clock seemed to tick louder than ever as John stared at it waiting for his mother to return home. He was going to take Sherlock's advice and tell his mum. Then Harry. John knew Harry would want to know and she'd start being protective over her little brother but maybe that's what John needed.

Half an hour later, John still hadn't moved from the table as the door opened and a tall, slim blonde woman entered the kitchen. She placed a few bags on the worktop then turned to the table.

"Oh, John! You made me jump, I didn't see you there!" Alice Watson exclaimed and walked over to her son and kissing his head. "Have you had a good day, love?"  
"Yeah thanks. How was work?" John smiled and spoke softly.  
"You know how it is! I went to Tesco on the way home and got your favourite for dinner, spaghetti!" She smiled widely.  
"Thanks.. Um.. Mum, can we talk?"  
"Of course, what's up dear?"

John motioned for her to sit down and she did with a confused expression.

"John.. is this something serious? You're not in any kind of trouble are you?"  
"I'm not in trouble, don't worry." He chuckled. "I just well.." He took a deep breath and Alice took one of his hands.  
"It's okay, love. Take your time." She smiled.  
John took another breath then keeping his eyes on the table he began to explain the day he'd had with Sherlock, leaving out the smoking and the crying. He told her about the fight, the names, meeting Sherlock, even the way he felt about Sherlock. When he was finished, more tears in his eyes he finally looked up at his mother.

Alice was smiling and leant forward to take John in her arms. She stroked his back and kissed his head.  
"Oh John... My love. I'm so proud of you. And this Sherlock sounds like a lovely boy." She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Promise me one thing please?"  
John nodded.  
" _Never_  be ashamed of who you are. I love you whether you're straight or gay or bi or whatever you want to call it. I love you."  
"I love you too mum." John grinned through a few tears and hugged his mother again.

"Now," She said suddenly. "Why don't we save the spaghetti for tomorrow and go out tonight? My treat."  
"You're great mum, thanks."

Sherlock left John's and sped away in his car towards Greg Lestrade's house. Greg was the only one Sherlock could remember running from the fight with John so Greg was the one he'd confront. Sherlock knew where the boy lived after the massive party he had last year when nearly all the school turned up. He parked on the street and knocked furiously on the door.  
Greg opened the door and scoffed when he saw the curly haired teen.

"What do you want, Holmes?"  
Sherlock didn't realise Greg knew his name but carried on regardless. "Just to talk Greg. About John Watson."  
Greg's face dropped.  
"I saw you beating him up with a group of others."  
"Just leave it, okay." He paused and looked down. "I had to do it."  
Sherlock grabbed Greg by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. "Had to?! You just had to beat up a wonderful boy who's more of person than you'll ever be?!"  
Greg tried to pull away but Sherlock was stronger than he looked. "What does it matter to you?! Yes, I fucking had to! It would be me in his place if I didn't!"  
Sherlock looked at him confused. "What do you mean? You targeted him because you think he is gay, why the hell would they beat up you unless you were.." Sherlock's grip loosened and his eyes widened. "Oh.."  
"Get the fuck off me and go the fuck away!" Greg finally shoved Sherlock off and scowled.  
"You're gay?" Sherlock queried.  
"I said fuck off!" Greg clenched a fist ready to punch  _that git_  in the face.

Sherlock tried to hide a smile as he spoke more calmly. "Being gay is nothing to be ashamed about Greg."  
"Nobody asked you."  
"So you are then?"

Greg lifted his fist and aimed at Sherlock's face but the genius quickly dodged and Greg fell forward. He lifted himself from the floor and stared at the taller teenager.

"Just fuck off will you! If anyone finds out I'm gay that's it! You tell  _anyone,_ especially your bloody brother and I'll fucking punch you into next week."  
"My brother? What does he have to do with this? I know you share some classes but..."  
Greg blushed and scowled as he pushed past Sherlock back towards his house. Sherlock's eyes widened once more. "Oh. Oh.. I see. Well, rest assured your secret is safe with me  _IF_  you do me a favour."  
"What?" Greg snapped.  
"Promise me that you and your 'friends' will  _never_  touch John Watson again."  
Greg sighed but reached out a hand to Sherlock. "We won't touch him. No one finds out I'm gay."

They shook hands before Greg turned on his heel back inside. Sherlock smiled and made his way back to the car where he decided to text John.

**The bullies at will no longer beat you up or call you names. SH**

_What? What have you done..? John_

**I had a word with Gregory Lestrade. I saw him running from the fight when I helped you. SH**

_You didn't get hurt did you? John_

**I'm fine John. I just made a deal with him. He promises that he and his friends will no longer target** **you. SH**

_Oh right, thank you. You're amazing. I told my mum by the way. She's happy. We're out having food at the moment. John_

**Wonderful. I'm glad you're okay. I'll leave you to spend time together. See you at school. SH**

_Bye, Sherlock. John_


	6. Kiss

Sherlock sat staring at the texts and how John had called him amazing. He couldn’t get over it. He felt a pull towards John, an attraction to the smaller teen. He quickly pocketed his phone and sped off towards home. When he arrived he rushed inside calling out.

“Mycroft! Myc, where are you?!” He raced upstairs and knocked on his brothers bedroom door. “Myc?”

“Come in Sherlock.” Mycroft sighed. Sherlock was no doubt here for more supplies for another experiment. Mycroft sat up on his bed and put down the book he was reading as the door opened and a blushing Sherlock walked in.  
“Um.. C-Can we talk?” Sherlock mumbled quietly.  
“Talk? About what?”

Sherlock looked uneasy as he stared at his brother. He knew he needed advice and Mycroft was the best one to ask but actually asking him was a lot harder than Sherlock thought it would be. He swallowed and walked closer.  
“I met a boy...”  
Mycroft bit his lip and held back a grin. “A boy? What’s his name, Lockie?” He motioned for Sherlock to sit beside him.  
Sherlock moved to the bed and took another breath. “John Watson.”  
“Mmm Hmm.” Mycroft nodded.  
“I helped him after a fight..” Sherlock began. He opened his mouth to talk again and couldn’t seem to stop himself. “And then I helped him with some homework and then we texted and then I went over and then we smoked and then he told me he was gay and he’s just so handsome and nice and not dull like everyone else!” He finally stopped and was blushing deeply as he looked up to see Mycroft looking more smug than usual.

“Sounds like you have a crush. But why the hell were you smoking?”  
“You smoke!” Sherlock retorted and Mycroft smirked.  
“Not the point, Lockie. I’m old enough, you’re not. But anyway, John.”  
“John Watson. He’s.. amazing.” Sherlock smiled slightly.

Mycroft looked at his little brother with admiration. It’d only been a few years since Sherlock had actually come out as gay and not once had he ever mentioned a crush. And to see him now actually amazed by another human being was incredible.  
“And does John like you?” He asked.  
“I don’t know... He said.. he met a boy who was.. gorgeous...”  
“Could that be you?”  
Sherlock looked down confused.  
“Maybe.. I don’t know.”  
“Ask him.”  
“What?!” Sherlock sprang up from the bed. “I can’t just ask him!”  
Mycroft chuckled. “Sherlock, never once in your life have you ever been afraid of saying something to anyone. Why is John different?”  
“He just is!” Sherlock frowned and paused. “Oh.”  
“What?” Mycroft’s brows furrowed.  
“I do fancy him...” He took a step back.  
Mycroft smiled. “Then you talk to him. Ask him who this ‘gorgeous boy’ is. Invite him for tea.”  
Sherlock nodded. “Thanks Myc.. I will.”  
Mycroft stood up and ruffled his brothers hair. “S’alright Lockie. Now, get out so I can read.”

Sherlock pouted but left quickly and ran to his room.  
He pulled out his phone and texted John once again.

**Hey, can we talk? SH**

_Um, I’m still out with mum but I can meet you tomorrow? John_

**That would be great, thanks. SH**

_Ten in the park? John_

**See you there John. SH**

Sherlock smiled and then settled down for a long nights sleep. He knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on any experiments tonight. Not with John constantly creeping around his mind palace. The blonde teen seemed to occupy every room, hallway and staircase. There was no escape. Sherlock didn’t mind though. John was a wonderful addition to the palace. He grinned as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

**

John woke up on Sunday morning excited for the day ahead. He and his mother had spoken a lot about Sherlock the previous night and John had finally admitted he had a crush on the curly headed teenager. He sprang out of bed with a lot more energy than a normal Sunday morning required and quickly showered, dressed and ate before making his way to the park to meet Sherlock.

Sherlock had woken up early and was already waiting for John at the park. When he saw John walking towards him, Sherlock smiled and waved. He thought about the reason he was there and sat down at a table with a sigh. John walked up smiling.

"Hey, Sherlock."  
"Morning. How are you?"  
"Freezing!" John chuckled as he sat down. "So um, what did you wanna talk about?"  
Sherlock blushed and looked down. It suddenly became clear that actually talking to John would be difficult. A lot more difficult than talking to Mycroft.  
"Sher?" John looked concerned and leaned in closer.  
Sherlock looked up with a smile. "Sher?"  
"Oh sorry.. Sherlock. I meant Sherlock."  
"Its fine, John. I like it." He grinned.  
John chuckled and blushed. Sherlock shifted uneasily in his seat and took a deep breath.

"What I wanted to talk about was you..."  
John looked puzzled but before he could say any more Sherlock continued.  
"And the boy you mentioned. The.. gorgeous one.. That made you realise you were bisexual.."

John froze. He couldn't tell Sherlock that it was him! They were friends and John needed a friend. He didn't need to scare off the one person he could be truly himself around. He stared at Sherlock who was still waiting for John to say something. Anything.

"Well.. um what about him?"  
"Who is he?"Sherlock leaned forward and furrowed his brows.  
John couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked. He swallowed and sighed. "It doesn't matter. I doubt he would want to be with me anyway."

Sherlock frowned. He was really hoping John liked him. Now he was determined to find out who the 'gorgeous boy' was.

"You don't know that, John. He could secretly like you too.." He smiled.  
"And you dont know that, Sherlock." John groaned and stood up from the table. He was blushing deeply and hoping Sherlock wouldn't ask him anything else. There was no way he'd be able to stay calm in this situation.  
Sherlock stood to follow John who was rubbing his face and walking slowly away.

"John please.. I have to know." He jogged a little to catch up and grabbed John's arm. John turned, confused and frustrated.  
"Sherlock, no. And why do you want to know so bad?"  
Sherlock loosened his grip and smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

John stepped back and shook Sherlock's hand from his arm. He stood staring at the taller teen even more confused. "No. Nothing is obvious to me..."  
Sherlock shook his head and chuckled which only irritated John more. "Tell me then." John demanded.  
"I can do better than that." Sherlock moved towards John but he quickly darted out the way.  
"What the hell does that mean, Sherlock?"  
Sherlock looked puzzled and tried to move closer again. "Can't you see what's going on?"  
John groaned. "No I can't. Thats why I'm asking you to tell me."

Sherlock looked down and spoke quietly. "I want to know because.. I like you."  
Johm froze once again. "Y-you what?"  
"Like you." Sherlock repeated.  
"I um.. w-what?"

Sherlock looked up and bit his lip. He walked slowly towards John who made no effort to move. Sherlock leaned in and without any warning he placed a feather-light kiss upon the boys lips. John closed his eyes instinctively and melted into the kiss. Sherlock moved his hands to John's hips and pulled him in closer. Soon the boys were lost in the moment, tongues dancing around each other and teeth scraping.  
John pulled away blushing and breathing heavily. "Sher...”


	7. Brother

"John.." Sherlock sighed lightly and smiled. His hands fell away from John and he stepped back blushing. "I'm sorry.. I know I shouldn't have. You can go now if you-"

"No." John but in. "I don't want to go.. You shouldn't be sorry."

 

John was stood with a grin on his face, his pulse rushing and his stomach flipping. He decided just then that kissing Sherlock was the best thing he had ever done. Sure it had only been a few days since the boys had met properly but something seemed to click. With both of them. Neither could understand it but equally neither of them minded.

Sherlock was still blushing as he looked up at John.

 

"I should be sorry. I made a move and you fancy this.. gorgeous boy."

"Oh Sherlock... Its you. You're the gorgeous boy."

Sherlock was stunned. "M-me? I mean.. I hoped it was but.. gorgeous?"

"Yes!" John chuckled and closed the gap between them. He gently kissed Sherlock again and it felt just as amazing as the first time. Sherlock smiled into the kiss.

When they broke apart Sherlock blushed.

"Um.. fancy coming over to mine for a bit?"

"Sure." John smiled. "Let me just text my mum."

 

Sherlock nodded and waited patiently as John typed out a quick text. 

John turned back and followed Sherlock out of the park. It took them around ten minutes to walk to Sherlocks house and as soon as it came into view John froze.

 

"You live here?!" He exclaimed.

"You do remember who my father is right?" Sherlock sighed and walked ahead up the long driveway, John followed behind.

When they opened tne door both boys toed off their shoes and stepped into the entrance hall. It was a very large hall, ornately decorated and furnished. Large photographs hung on the walls and John noticed what must've been a family portrait. He walked up to it and smiled at the image of a younger Sherlock. 

 

"You have a brother?" John asked as he still stared at the portrait.

"Yes he does." 

John spun round in a panic at the new voice. Mycroft Holmes was standing behind him with the usual smug grin he sported. 

"Mycroft!" Sherlock snapped and glared at his older brother. Mycroft chuckled.

"Introduce us Sherlock. Remember father did teach you manners." 

Sherlock grumbled under his breath and walked to stand beside John.

 

"This is John Watson." Mycroft raised an eyebrow as he realised who the boy was. Sherlock moved to Mycroft's side. "This is my dick brother Mycroft. OW!"

Mycroft struck the back of Sherlock's head and Sherlock stuck his tongue out. Mycroft frowned. "Fine! He's not a dick." He darted back over to John. "Sometimes."

 

John chuckled nervously. "Ur nice to meet you Mycroft."

"Likewise, John." Mycroft smiled and began to walk back up the stairs. It was then that John noticed what he was wearing. Slim fitting jeans and a baggy top. He looked over to Sherlock and furrowed his brows. Sherlock looked like he was going to a job interview rather than the park. He was wearing a very stunning purple button up shirt and a jacket with slim black trousers.

"You're very different to your brother." John stated.

"I am? Well.. he may dress weirdly but we're both clever, tall and gay." Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

John giggled and Sherlock blushed. "You're adorable." He said soflty.

"Am not." John pouted. "Are you going to give me a tour then?" He smiled.

"Sure." Sherlock nodded.

 

***

 

A few hours later and the tour was done.  John had spent most of the tour muttering things like 'amazing' 'wondeful' and 'brilliant'. He was mostly talking about the house but occasionally Sherlock. 

Sherlock had made Mycroft cook for them and he explained to John that although they had staff at the house he prefered not to use them. It was something their stuck up father did. John was thoroughly enjoying himself when his mother called. He sighed and went to the hallway to answer. She wanted him to come home and finish his homework.

 

"You have to go now?" Sherlock asked with a frown when John came back in from his call.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I have some more homework to do. But.. we can meet up again?" 

"Yeah." Sherlock smiled.

John moved closer and sat back at the table. Sherlock gave him a puzzled look. "John? Thought you were going?"

"We just gotta talk first.. About what happened at the park." 

"Oh." Sherlock nodded.

"I really really liked it.. and I like you." John grinned. "But.. well, I've only just realised that I am.. this way. I want to take things slow."

Sherlock nodded once more. "Of course, I would like that too as you're the first boy I have ever fancied. Or kissed." 

John's eyebrows went up. "Really? But how? You're gorgeous!"

 

Sherlock blushed deeply and nodded a third time. "Really. Most people are dull and I've never really liked people in general before, well.. apart from that teacher I told you about... But yeah, I've never fancied someone.. However, I am not gorgeous."

 

John suddenly felt very happy then he stood and kissed Sherlock gently on the cheek. "Oh you are Sher." He said.

"Jawwwwn!" Sherlock whined and John giggled before kissing him again.

"Taking it slow yeah?" He repeated and Sherlock nodded.

"I'll show you too the door." Sherlock smiled. 

 

Sherlock and John said their goodbyes before John made his way alone down the long drive. Inside Sherlock had ran up to his brothers room to tell him all about the day. 

 

John was walking away from the Holmes house with a smile when he heard voices behind him. He started to walk a little faster when suddenly he was grabbed. 

A boy with dark hair had him by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall. John groaned. He then spotted Greg Lestrade standing at the back of the group, eyes fixed on the floor, hands in his pockets and biting his lip.

 

"Oi fag. Look at me when I talk to you!" The boy, Nathan,  holding John suddenly snapped and John knew better than to ignore him. He looked straight into Nathan's eyes and swallowed hard.

 

"Please.. just let me go.." He pleaded but it was no use. The whole group laughed and one even spat down at John's feet. That's when Greg finally looked up. 

"Guys, seriously just let him go." Greg remembered his talk with Sherlock and tried his best to pull Nathan off. 

"What the fuck is up Lestrade? Punch him!" Nathan laughed.

"No." 

"Fucking punch him Lestrade." Nathan stepped aside but kept one firm hand on John's shoulder. John closed his eyes and held back a few tears as he waited for the pain. 

Greg sighed and scowled at Nathan. He stepped up to John and whispered "Sorry." Quiet enough so only John could hear, then punched him in the face. 

The boys laughed as John fell down clutching his nose which was dripping profusely. 

 

Greg stretched out his hand and turned to the group. "You're all dicks." He snapped and stormed off. Nathan just laughed and flipped him off before he kicked John. They started to call him names again and then they all walked away laughing. 

 

John groaned and stumbled to his feet. It was too far to walk home with a bloody nose so he turned around and made his way back to Sherlock's. He knocked on the door and when the teen opened the it he collapsed into Sherlock's arms.

 

**

 

John woke up feeling light headed and tired. He peeled open his eyes and gave them a few seconds to adjust. He found himself lying on Sherlock's sofa with both Sherlock and  Mycroft sat opposite him. 

"Sherl..ock?" He managed to say weakly. Sherlock moved to help John sit up.

"Whoever punched you did it well. You've been out for about two hours."

"What?!"

Sherlock smiled. "Its okay, I rang your mother, told her I was helping you with the homework."

John rubbed his face and hissed as he brushed his nose.

Sherlock handed him a tissue.

 

"Who hurt you John?" Mycroft asked suddenly.

John looked up startled. "Um well.. " He thought back. "Nathan started it then Greg punched me.."

"Gregory Lestrade?" Sherlock almost screeched and stood up. Mycroft joined him.

"Yeah.." John said slowly. "Him and Nathan Hope."

 

Sherlock stormed out the room and grabbed his coat. Mycroft bent down to John.

"Please excuse us for a minute or two, we'll be back soon."

John simply nodded not knowing what to think and watched both Holmes brothers leave. He lay back down and fell alseep almost instantly. 

 

***

 

Sherlock jumped into Mycroft's car and demanded to be driven to Gregs house. Mycroft demanded to know what was going on. During the drive Sherlock explained all about telling Greg to stay away from John and how he discovered the boy was gay and how Greg had mentioned Mycroft.  Mycroft frowned.

 

"Why would he say that? What would be so terrible about me knowing?" Mycroft asked and Sherlock shrugged as the car pulled up outside the Lestrade house.

Sherlock stormed out of the car and banged furiously on the front door.

"Sh-sherlock? Shit." Greg sighed as he answered and then he spotted Mycroft and blushed a deep red. "Mycroft?! What are you doing here?" 

 

Sherlock pulled Greg outside his own house and scowled. "You punched John Watson."

"I had too! You know I did!"

"No!" Sherlock snapped. "No you did not at all. You're secret is no longer safe. Mycroft knows you're gay."

"Although, why telling me is such a problem I have no idea, Gregory.." Mycroft spoke soft and calmly away from Sherlock. 

 

Greg leaned against the house and rubbed his face. He slowly slid down until he was sat on the grass leaning against cold brickwork. Suddenly his eyes began to water. Mycroft walked closer and bent down, he shooed away Sherlock and the teen stomped his way back to Mycroft's car.

"Whats wrong, Gregory?" Mycroft asked softly. 

Greg looked up and scowled at Mycroft. "Surely you can fucking work it out. Cleverest boy in the school. Come on, live up to the fucking title."

Mycroft stared at him then realised. "Oh." He said and stood up. "I see." He offered a hand out to Greg and he took it.

"Oh what?" Greg grumbled.

"You like me." Mycroft smiled as Greg stormed to his front door and shouted "Fuck you!"

 

Mycroft returned to the car where Sherlock was texting John making sure he was okay. Sherlock was grinning stupidly to himself then looked at his older brother who was smiling and blushing. 

"What?" The younger brother sighed.

"Gregory likes me." Mycrofts smile got bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I should just warn you that next weeks update may be a bit late as I'm having some personal trouble. If you check out my twitter that will keep you informed of everything.
> 
> @spnsherlocked 
> 
> Sorry about that. I will try my best to make sure I update on time.


	8. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more Mystrade than Johnlock. I wanted to establish what was happening between Greg and Mycroft so that I can write Sherlock's reactions towards it and how that changes him and John as a couple.

 

Sherlock turned and glared at his brother. "What?" He demanded. 

"Gregrory likes me, Sherlock." Mycroft replied with a grin.  

Greg Lestrade had always interested Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft had always had a small crush on the brunette but he had never told anybody. The two boys shared a few classes together and had spoken on no more than four occassions. Not that Mycroft would ever admit to keeping count. Mycroft watched Greg closely and had always thought he was hiding something but just what was always a mystery, until now. Now everything made sense to Mycroft. The way Greg acted around him, the fighting and beating up other gay kids. Greg was a puzzle he had finally managed to solve. Sherlock, however, was having none of it. 

"What the fuck Myc?! Why are you smiling? He's a massive nobhead!" Sherlock was shouting as Mycroft sighed and started his car again. 

He began to drive, ignoring the comments coming from his left. Sherlock could shout and swear all he liked but Mycroft didn't care. When they arrived back home Sherlock groaned loudly and got out the car slamming the door behind him as he stromed away. Mycroft watched with a frown. He knew explaining to Sherlock just how he felt about Greg would end with World War Three, but he had to try.

He got out, locked his car and walked into the house where John was still sat on the sofa looking thorougly confused as Sherlock paced back and forth explaining what had happened. 

"Sherlock, John needs to go home now." Mycroft said calmly. Both Sherlock and John frowned at him but John then nodded. 

"I really should be going home.. I'll see you tomorrow Sherlock?"

Sherlock nodded then walked John to the door. Mycroft sat down and waited for his brothers return. 

John pulled on his coat ready to leave Sherlock's house for the second time in one day and smiled. "Don't kill your brother after I leave will you?" He chuckled.

Sherlock grunted.

"Your brother is a nice guy,  at least try and get along." 

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and John chuckled again before kissing his cheek lightly. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Sherlock blushed as he watched John walk away. He shut the door and took a deep breath. Mycroft was going to get it now. 

Sherlock marched back into the living room expecting some form of explanation. "Why were you smiling? Why does Greg liking you make you smile?!" 

Mycroft sighed. "Sit down Sherlo--"

"But why does he--"

"Sit." 

Sherlock pouted but did as he was told. Mycroft leaned forwards in his chair and looked at Sherlock.

"You know me and Gregory share classes together, right Sherlock?"

Sherlock nodded. 

"Well, in the few years I have known him... I.. well.. I have um.."

"Just spit it out Mycroft!" Sherlock scowled already knowing where this conversation was heading.

"I have grown to like Gregory Lestrade."

Sherlock gritted his teeth.

"I know that it is hard for you to understand but he is a lovely, clever and handsome boy."

"Who beat up John for being gay!" Sherlock retorted. "He's a homophobic dick!"

Mycroft sat back in his chair calmly. "Can you not understand why he was doing it Sherlock? Put yourself in his shoes, you either hide and fight.. or you tell the truth and get bullied everyday, beaten up and become lonely. I do not condone his actions but I can understand them and in time I will learn to forgive him."

Clenching his fists, Sherlock began shouting again. "How the hell can you forgive him?" He grumbled and stormed out. "I'm going to John's."

"Sherlock wait!" Mycroft ran after Sherlock. 

"What?!" Sherlock snapped again.

"I.. please.. I know you like John but .. you only met a few days ago! I've known Gregory for years. He's not how he seems. I'm sure of it." Mycroft stared at his brother, begging him to keep calm.

"No. He's homophobic. No. I'm going." Sherlock walked out, slamming the front door behind him. 

 

****

 

Mycroft stood in his hallway not knowing what to think. He wanted to find Gregory more than anything but he also wanted go after Sherlock. He loved his brother and hated arguing but on the other hand, Sherlock needed time to cool off. Mycroft decided that he definitely had time to find Greg.

He pulled on his coat and climbed in the car. For the whole twenty minute journey Mycroft was going over conversations in his head, wondering what on earth he could say. When he pulled up outside Gregs house, Mycroft took a few deep breaths and then left the car to knock on the front door. Greg answered and sighed. 

"What. The. Hell. Fuck off, Mycroft."

"Gregory.. please. Sherlock isn't here. I just want to talk." 

"Talk about what? You wanna make fun of me? For being fucking gay." Greg scowled.

"Gregory, you don't understand. I know you like me... but.. I like you too." Mycroft turned pink and backed away slightly.

Greg stared at him. "You think this is funny? Like its some sort of joke?"

"What? No!" Mycroft pleaded. "I mean it. And I know how hard it must have been .. hiding. But, you dont have to anymore. Just.. let's talk. I'll drive us somewhere." 

Greg was overwhelmed. He didn't know what to think. He'd always secretly wanted Mycroft to find out but now it had happened it actually scared him. He didnt know what to do. But really.. what harm could one car ride do? 

Greg nodded and followed Mycroft to his car.

 

***

 

Sherlock had left home angrier than he had been in a while. He rang John and invited himself over after explaining the whole situation. When he arrived and knocked on the door he was greeted by Alice Watson.  

"Oh.. hello Mrs Watson."

"Hello." She smiled warmly at Sherlock and opened the door for him. "You must be Sherlock. John is upstairs."

"Thank you." He smiled and walked past quickly eager to see John. Alice returned to cleaning the kicthen. 

As soon as he was out of sight of Alice, Sherlock ran and clenched his fists. He found his way upstairs then paused. He didn't have a clue which door to go through. 

"John..?" He called out and John appeared on the landing, smiling and blushing. 

"You didn't kill Mycroft then?"

"No.. But I'm going to." Sherlock replied with a huff and followed John to his room. As soon as John had shut the door behind then, Sherlock was admiring the bedroom. 

Each and every inch of the walls were covered in posters and photographs. There was a single bed in one corner, a desk, a wardrobe and a guitar. It wasn't a messy room but it sure wasnt as tidy as Sherlock's. He walked over and sat on the chair by John's desk and smiled. 

"You have a lovely room.. and house. And mother."

John chuckled. "Thanks Sher."

"She knew my name.. you told her about me?"

"Of course I did! When I told her I was.. well, y'know."

Sherlock grinned and then spent the next two hours moaning about Mycroft. John just giggled and listened closely to every word.

 

***

 

The car was silent as it pressed on down a narrow country lane. Greg didn't have a clue where Mycroft was taking them but Mycroft had insisted that he wasn't lost. Suddenly, Mycroft took a left and up ahead Greg saw a small lake and park. 

"Not many people know this place is here. Here we can talk privately." Mycroft said as he pulled up and turned the engine off. 

Greg smiled slightly. "This place looks nice."

"I used to come here a lot as a kid. Nowadays I only come when I need to calm down or think."

"Or talk." Greg added. Mycroft nodded. "What is there to talk about though?"

"A lot Gregory. I like you, you like me. But no one else knows about your sexuality. If they did, you would be beaten up. Just like you beat up John Watson."

Greg turned in his seat to get a better look at Mycroft. "Now look, I never hit John. Not once. Earlier today, Nathan forced me after I tried to stop them all. I never actually touched him before!"

Mycroft furrowed his brows. "You promise?"

"I promise! Johns a good kid.. and cute. I would never punch him maliciously."

Mycroft blinked. "He is also three years younger than you and he is probably going to be my brother's boyfriend soon."

Greg chuckled. "They make a cute couple." 

"They do. I am happy for Sherlock. But.. enough about him and John, we're here to talk about you and me."

"Y-you and me?"

"You know what I mean." Mycroft smiled and got out the car, Greg followed swiftly. 

Mycroft pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lit one then chucked them Gregs way.

"You.. smoke?" Greg asked as he took one and lit up.

"Yes. It helps me think." Mycroft took a long drag and walked over to a bench. 

He sat down and patted the space next to him waiting for Greg to join him. Greg followed once more. 

"So you actually like me Mycroft?" 

"More than you realise. I have for a few years." 

Greg grinned to himself and took another drag. They sat smoking for a few minutes before Mycroft finally cleared his throat. 

"You like me Gregory, but... Are you wanting a relation from me? Sex? Or.. what?"

 

Greg blushed. Hed imagined both a relationship and sex with Mycroft Holmes many times before. He wanted nothing more than to hold hands, kiss, watch films together and cuddle on the sofa. All the things couples do. But he also wanted to be fucked against a desk, against a wall, to be sucked off by the red-heads polite mouth, to not be able to walk for a week beacause of Mycroft Holmes. He started to blush deeply as he realised Mycroft was still waiting for an answer.

 

"Well... I um.. Myc.. I..."

"Yes?"

"I have thought about a relationship and.. the other thing.. a lot." Greg moved away slightly on the bench.

"The.. other thing?"

"You know.... Sex..."

Mycroft was now a deep shade of red. "I.. s-see.."

Silence fell again as the two pondered their thoughts. Greg was still blushing as he remebered everything he had imagined in the past and Mycroft was smiling, imagining new things with Gregory. Both teens glanced at each other and smiled weakly. 

"So..." Greg tried.

"So.." Mycroft repeated. "You uh.. want to go on a date?"


	9. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! Those of you following me on twitter will understand and I thank you for your patience! 
> 
> I would also quickly like to just say thank you to my Beta Kimberley because she has been amazing!

Greg stared at Mycroft. Had he heard that right? Did Mycroft Holmes, the most polite and clever boy in the school, really want to go on a date with him? Mycroft deserved more and Greg knew it. He sighed and shook his head.

“Mycroft.. I c-can’t. I mean, I want too.. but..”  
“But what?” Mycroft’s face had dropped. He was really hoping Greg would agree and this was not the reaction he wanted. “Why can’t you?”

Greg stood up and rubbed at his face. “Mycroft.. I’m no good! I’m failing at school because all I do is mess around with fucking Anderson! I smoke and drink and spend most of my weekends playing the frigging X-Box. You need someone better.”

When Greg looked back at the bench Mycroft was frowning and shaking his head. “Gregory, that’s not true. You’re not a failure and I don’t need anyone better.” He paused. “D-does this mean.. you want a relationship with me? If you’re worrying about that..?”

Greg nodded.  
“Sit back down. Please. I want to take you on a date. I want to be with you too. You have nothing to worry about.” Mycroft stared into Greg’s eyes.

“But I ain’t no good for you.”   
Mycroft screwed his face up.  
“What?” Greg looked panicked. “What did I do?”  
“Grammar Gregory. ‘I ain’t’ isn’t correct. But.. never mind that right now. Will you let me take you on a date? Please?”  
“Well.. one date couldn’t do any harm.. I guess.. But somewhere out of town. Please.”  
“Why is that?”  
Greg looked down. “No one knows I am gay. Well, no one but you and your dick brother.”

Mycroft chuckled. “Of course. We’ll go to a nice Italian I know.”  
“Thanks Myc.” Greg smiled then paused. “I need to apologise to John..”  
“Yes you do.” Mycroft sighed. “What you did, I cannot condone and you do need to make up for your actions. I will drive you home and you can apologise to John tomorrow at school.”  
“Thanks again.” Greg’s smile widened as he stared at the auburn-haired boy.

* * *

 

After a few hours Sherlock eventually stood up to leave John’s house. They had spent the afternoon just hanging out and both boys had loved every moment of it. It was the first time Sherlock had ever felt comfortable with someone who wasn’t Mycroft and John, well John just really enjoyed Sherlock’s company. He was pulling on his coat after shaking hands with Alice Watson and he then smiled at John.

“I shall see you tomorrow at school, yes?” John blushed and shifted from one foot to the other nervously.   
“Yes. Um..”  
“I’ll leave you two boys to.. say goodbye.” Alice winked at her son and then left swiftly.  
John groaned. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t worry John. “ Sherlock grinned. “Um..I can tell you’re worried about school?”

John looked down and frowned. He was scared. Scared to be beaten up again. Scared Sherlock wouldn’t acknowledge him at school. Scared of a lot of things.

“John..?” Sherlock spoke softly. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s just... What’s going to happen tomorrow?”  
Sherlock furrowed his brows.  
“Are we going to be a couple... in school?”  
“Oh I ur...”

Sherlock didn’t have a clue what to say. He’d never been in a relationship before and was already very confused. He had seen them around, knew what they did but actually doing it himself was totally different. He knew it would be hard and new but something about John just made him want to try so hard to make it work. He wanted nothing more than to keep John with him, by his side from now on. John was everything.

“It’s okay.” John said suddenly breaking Sherlock from his thoughts. “I understand.”  
Sherlock furrowed his brows a second time. “W-what?”  
“You don’t want to be seen with me, I get it.”  
“What? No!” Sherlock quickly took one of John’s hands as he tried to walk away. “I want to be with you.. but this is all new to me, as you know. I will need some guidance.”

John stared at him for a short while before nodding. “Okay. Well.. Meet me at the front gates tomorrow before school?”

Sherlock smiled and nodded before closing in and pressing his lips to John’s gently. He kissed John slowly and carefully as his hands rose slowly to cup the shorter boys face. John flinched at first but relaxed rather quickly. Sherlock’s lips against his own felt so right and good. His eyes closed as he melted into Sherlock’s embrace. Nothing had ever felt more perfect for either of them.  
When Sherlock eventually pulled away for air John was blushing deeply. Sherlock chuckled.

“That was lovely.”Sherlock grinned.   
“Y-yes.. Thank you.” John smiled a little then pulled at his sleeves. “Um.. I-I really like that b-but.. Can we—“  
“Not do that in school?” Sherlock nodded and placed his hands gently on John’s shoulders. “Don’t worry. You don’t want to come out yet, that’s fine. I promise there will be no more people beating you up and when the time does come that you want to... go public.. I will support you.”

John’s smiled widened. He leaned forward and flung his arms round Sherlock’s neck and buried his face away. “Thank you.” He whispered. Sherlock hugged John tight and never wanted to let go.

* * *

 

The drive back to Greg’s was a long one. Greg kept asking question after question about Mycroft’s life. How he was so rich, so posh, so clever. How he managed to look so good each day at school which made Mycroft blush. Greg also asked about Mycroft’s interests and vice versa. Each one discovered a lot about the other and also discovered that in the few hours they had been hanging out, their crushes had grown. Greg wanted Mycroft more than ever. He had always had a crush on the taller teenager but now, now he knew Mycroft better, it was something more. He wanted a proper relationship where one day they’d grow old together and spend every moment with each other. Whether that was going to happen or not was a different story all together. Of course, sat beside him in the driver’s seat, Mycroft wanted almost the same thing. The only difference was that Mycroft saw the couple with children. Two. One boy and one girl. He’d always wanted children and Gregory would make a wonderful father. Beneath his rough exterior, Mycroft could see the gentle and caring boy that Gregory was.

A silence fell in the car as Mycroft pulled up outside Greg’s house. The two sat for a moment thinking about what to say.

Greg broke the silence. “Tomorrow.. at school.. I..”  
“Need to apologise to John.”  
“No. I mean yes, I do but that’s not what I was going to say.”  
“Oh?” Mycroft looked confused as Greg glanced down and frowned.  
“I.. can’t be seen with you.”

Mycroft furrowed his brows then nodded slowly. “I-I understand.”  
  
“I want to be with you but... I will be beaten up. I know the guys. They are... Were my friends.”  Greg scowled. “I never liked them. But what else could I do?!”  
“I understand Gregory. It’s fine. I don’t want you to risk getting beaten up either.” Mycroft rested his hand on Greg’s. “I know you don’t want to come out yet so we can wait, yes?”

Greg nodded. Mycroft somehow made the whole situation feel a lot better. He leaned over to Mycroft then paused and blushed deeply.

“Oh ur.. s-sorry. I um.. shit.. sorry.” Greg spoke quickly and fumbled with the door handle trying to get out as fast as possible.   
Mycroft giggled and grabbed his shoulder.”Gregory, it’s okay. You um.. you can if you want to...”

Greg stared at him a little stunned. Had Mycroft Holmes really just given his permission to kiss him? This was crazy. They’d only be hanging out for a few hours. Of course both boys had fancied each other for years so maybe it made sense...

Greg licked his lips and swallowed before leaning back in to Mycroft. He closed his eyes as Mycroft closed the gap and gently pressed his lips to Greg’s. Their kiss was slow, romantic. Both of them melted in their seat with the sensations they were feeling. Greg pulled away first and found Mycroft blushing deeply. He giggled and kissed Mycroft’s cheek.

“That was perfect..” He said quietly.  
Mycroft nodded. “I could definitely get used to that.”  
“I shall see you tomorrow Myc.” Greg smiled and jumped out the car back to his house leaving a very red and very happy Mycroft sat in the car.

* * *

 

Sherlock walked all the way home with a smile glued to his face. He’d never met anyone like John. No one who was as understanding or fun or just as amazing as John. But as he reached home and noticed Mycroft’s car coming up the drive he scowled. He would never forgive his brother if he was returning from Greg Lestrade’s house. Sherlock knew Mycroft better than anyone and after their fight earlier in the day, Mycroft would have no doubt gone to find Greg. Sherlock hated Greg. He hated how he had hurt John. He hated that his brother had actually _fallen_ for a bully.

Sherlock walked through his front door and heard Mycroft following behind. He slammed the door in Mycroft’s face and stormed through to the huge living room. Mycroft sighed deeply as he re-opened the door and followed his younger sibling.

“Sherlock.. Please can we talk.”  
“No.” Sherlock snapped from the sofa. He glanced up and glared at Mycroft. He stared for a few moments before standing up and clenching his fists. “You kissed Greg Lestrade?!”

Mycroft blushed slightly. Sherlock was clever for his age. Very clever. And his skills with deduction were far greater than Mycroft’s. Mycroft almost smiled as he realised Sherlock only had to take one look and knew that Mycroft had snogged someone.

“I like him Sherlock. He’s not the boy you think he is.”   
“He beat up John!” Sherlock shouted.  
“He did not. His friends did. Today he was forced. His ‘friend’ Nathan, made him punch John.”  
Sherlock scoffed. “Oh yeah, of course. Did he tell you that? What a liar!”  
“I know he was telling the truth. You know that I would be able to see if he was lying and he wasn’t.”

Mycroft was getting angry at Sherlock now. He understood his brothers anger but he failed to see why Sherlock couldn’t just listen and let him and Greg explain things. Mycroft knew deep down that Greg wasn’t a bully. He wasn’t the thug he appeared to be. Proving this to Sherlock however would probably end up being a lifelong challenge.

Sherlock flipped his brother off before storming up to his room to text John. That would definitely make him feel better right now. Yes, John was the answer. He hated Mycroft. Hated Gregory. All he needed from now on, was John.

Mycroft collapsed on the sofa and held back a few tears. Mycroft never cried. He shook his head and forced himself to stay strong. He loved Sherlock more than anything. His little brother meant the world to him but he also really wanted Gregory to stay in his life. He couldn’t choose between the two... Mycroft walked slowly to his room and curled up in bed hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. 


	10. Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in this! I had university commitments and then a show and it's been pretty hectic! But here it is, my version of a Christmas present to all you lovely readers, chapter 10!   
> Hope you all enjoy this and my next update will probably be after Christmas but not too long after!

When Monday morning came, John woke up with a smile. All he could think about was seeing Sherlock again. He’d totally forgotten about all the homework he had to do and what lessons he had. Sherlock was the only thing on his mind. He jumped out of bed and showered quickly before cramming all his books into one bag and rushing out the front door. He walked briskly to school, cold air stinging his face and making him shiver. When he got there, Sherlock was already waiting.

Sherlock had left home early so he didn’t run the risk of bumping into his brother. He was still so angry. So furious that Mycroft could like someone like Greg, a bully.

Sherlock was shivering too as he stood outside of the front gates of Baker Street School.  He was wrapped up in his coat, collar up and scarf wrapped round his neck but he still shivered. As he looked up he noticed John approaching, his nose pink from the cold. John was adorable. Sherlock walked up to him and grinned.

“Morning, John.”   
“M-m-morning, Sherlock.”  John replied, his teeth chattering.  
“Cold, isn’t it?” Sherlock chuckled lightly as he pulled off his scarf and placed it round John’s neck.  
“What.. what are you doing?” John looked up and sniffed in. The blue scarf was wonderful.. It smelt of cigarettes and Sherlock and it was so lovely and warm. John smiled.  
  
“You’re cold. Take my scarf.” Sherlock grinned as they began to walk together towards school.  
“Thanks.” John replied and spotted a bench. He grabbed Sherlock’s hand and pulled him over.

John sat down with a sigh and Sherlock furrowed his brows. He looked John over and deduced what he could; Nervous, worry, cold, yet still happy. Sherlock was confused.

“John, what’s wrong? Something on your mind?”   
John shook his head and smiled. “I’m fine.. I just... No, it’s nothing.”   
“John.” Sherlock moved closer and raised an eyebrow. “Come on, tell me.”   
“I.. It’s.. Well.. what if I see Greg today? And Nathan and they..”

John actually looked scared and Sherlock leaned in to take him in his arms. John tried so hard to stay calm and collected. He furrowed his face away in Sherlock’s neck and sniffed up again. He was terrified. Terrified that the group of boys would see him and Sherlock and he’d be beaten up worse than ever before. They’d attack him and they’d have a reason this time. They’d have proof he was gay. Or bisexual. Or whatever. John clenched Sherlock tight with fear.

“John.. “ Sherlock said softly after a few minutes. “If it’s them you’re worried about then you have no need. No one is going to touch you anymore.”   
“But I’m bisexual and they have a reason now if they find out about you! They only had suspicions before!” John cried out against Sherlock’s chest.   
“What? Being bisexual is no good reason for anyone to beat you up at all. God, how can you even think it is?” Sherlock was shocked. How anyone could think that using someone’s sexuality against them was a normal thing was a completely absurd idea.  

  
John looked up. “But.. they think it is..” He rubbed his face and pulled away a little from Sherlock. “They’re bullies..”  
“I know, John. But, I know for a fact that Greg will never touch you again because if he did Mycroft would definitely have something to say. As for the others... I can’t be certain what they will do but if they so much as come near you, I will hurt them. I will protect you John.” Sherlock smiled warmly and placed his hand softly over John’s.  
  
John smiled back and finally felt a little better. Sherlock was almost like a hero in John’s eyes. He leaned forwards for a kiss but hesitated as he started to hear other people arriving at school. He pulled back and frowned.

“Sorry, Sherlock..”  
“It’s fine.” He replied. “I completely understand. Just remember what I said yesterday, yeah? When you want to come out I’ll be here to support you. Until then, we can just kiss in private.”

John giggled and nodded. “Thank you, you’re... God, you’re amazing.” The bell went and John shot up. “I need to go now. But.. you’re the best boyfriend ever. I’ll see you at break.” He smiled and waved before running off to class leaving Sherlock alone on the bench with the biggest grin on his face.

“Best boyfriend ever..” He muttered to himself quietly and his smile got bigger. For one thing, he couldn’t believe John had called him his boyfriend. That made his heart flip and fireworks exploded in his mind. For once, his mind palace was in chaos as he tried to organise every thought of John. John the amazing, perfect boy Sherlock was starting to feel so strongly about. He couldn’t wait for break just to see his face again.

 

**

 

Mycroft woke up and sighed. He’d hardly slept as he’d spent half the night trying to think of a way he could make Sherlock happy again. He’d hardly ever fallen out with Sherlock before. Sure they’d had tiffs and minor arguments when they were younger but never had they been angry with each other for more than a few hours.  Every argument had always been resolved by Sherlock sneaking into Mycroft’s room late at night and hugging his brother. Mycroft would hug him back and that would be it. But Sherlock hadn’t come in last night. Mycroft was alone in his room. He walked out into the corridor yawning and discovered he was alone in the house. Sherlock’s room was opposite Mycroft’s and his door was open and his room empty. Mycroft sighed again. He showered quickly and got ready for school, where he really didn’t want to go today. The only thing motivating him was seeing Gregory again. They had three classes together on Mondays and Mycroft smiled to himself as he imagined the glances they would share from across the room. Maybe he’d text Gregory and watch him smile at his phone.. His smiled was perfect. Smooth white teeth against tanned skin.

Mycroft shook his head and tried to focus on other things as he finally left the house and got into his car. He drove straight to school and as he arrived he spotted Sherlock alone on the bench, John running away. He furrowed his brows and locked the car to go over to his younger brother.

He sat on the opposite side and coughed. Sherlock was shaken from his thoughts. He turned to see the red-head and groaned.

“What the fuck do you want?” He asked.

“Language, Sherlock. I want to talk. Where is John?” Mycroft tried to stay as calm as he could.  
“John’s gone to his first lesson. Why?”  
“Gregory wants to apologise. To both John and yourself. Please, meet us both here at break.” Mycroft stared at his brother, pleading with his eyes.

Sherlock scoffed. “Tell me one good reason why I should? What good will one apology do? It won’t heal John’s cuts or bruises will it?”  
Mycroft shook his head. “No it won’t. But maybe, we can all be friends afterwards. Sherlock, we... We’ve never gone this long being angry at each other.”

“That’s because you’ve never been this much of dick before!” Sherlock exclaimed and stood up.

Mycroft stared up, there was something different about Sherlock. Something was missing.. He scanned his eyes over Sherlock and a frown pulled at his lips.

“Where’s your scarf? The blue one? The one I—“  
“The one you got me for my birthday? John has it. He was shivering.” Sherlock interrupted.

Mycroft let out a sigh of relief. He given Sherlock that scarf for his tenth birthday and ever since then, Sherlock had never left home without it, even in the summer. He smiled at Sherlock’s kindness and how he obviously must like John so much to give him his scarf.  

“Mycroft.. I..” Sherlock sat back down. “I hate you right now but.. you’re still my brother. I do love you but.. You must understand about Greg.”  
“I do. And that’s why he wants to apologise.” Mycroft said and reached out for Sherlock’s hand. “Please, just say you’ll come. Hear him out.”

Sherlock hesitated before nodding. “I’m gonna be late. See ya later, Myc.”  
Mycroft smiled before heading towards his own lesson. The first lesson he’d ever been late for in his life. But Gregory would be waiting there and that made everything much better.

 

**

 

Sherlock arrived at his English class and scowled at everyone as he walked over to his seat after explaining some made up story to his teacher about why he was late. Of course the teacher didn’t believe him but there was no point in arguing with Sherlock Holmes.   
As he finally sat down in his seat, Sherlock immediately pulled out his phone and texted John.

 

**Just seen Mycroft. Greg wants to apologise. Meet back at the bench at break? SH**

_He what? Sherlock.. I can’t.. I’m scared.. John_

**I’ll be there. And so will Mycroft. He won’t touch you. I genuinely think he just wants to say sorry. SH**

_Okay.. You won’t leave me alone with him will you? John_

**Of course not. I promise. SH xx**

_Okay, bench at break. See you there. John xx_

Sherlock smiled and pocketed his phone. He looked up at whatever his teacher was trying to explain and sighed. He already knew all this. He decided to clean up his mind palace instead, start organising everything he had collected about John so far.

 

**

 

Mycroft ran to his lesson and burst through the door to many surprised faces. He explained why he was late, another made up excuse, but his teacher believed him and smiled at him as he made his way to his seat. Three seats away from Gregory who was blushing slightly. Mycroft smiled at him before sitting down and paying full attention to the lesson. As usual, it was stuff he already knew but paying attention is what everyone did in school, right? After a few minutes, he gave up being the good student and glanced sideways to see Gregory looking bored. He chuckled to himself. Gregory was obviously concentrating but nothing was keeping his attention. Mycroft pulled out his phone and typed out a text Greg, the first time he’d ever used the number he had acquired so many years ago.

 

**You look bored. What’s wrong? MH**

_What? Who’s this? – G_

**It’s Mycroft. Who else do you know with those initials? MH**

_Oh, right yeah. Hey Myc. How did you get my number? And shouldn’t you be working?! – G_

**I acquired it, when I first liked you. And shouldn’t you be working also? MH**

_Yeah, I guess I should but.. boring y’know? – G_

**Very boring. But you do look nice today. MH**

_Thanks Myc.. – G_

**You’re blushing. MH**

_Stop looking at me and do your work! – G_

**I have arranged to meet Sherlock and John and break for you to apologise. MH**

_Oh.. thanks. Yeah, I dunno what to say really.. Thank you though. – G_

**You’ll find the right words I’m sure. MH**

_Thanks, Myc. – G_

**No problem, Gregory. MH**

Mycroft grinned as he stared at Greg’s pink cheeks for a few more minutes before actually doing some work. He tried to concentrate hard but he still noticed Greg glancing his way every so often. It seemed that neither boy could keep their eyes off the other. And both of them had the same thoughts in their mind. They were both thinking back to the brief kiss they shared and when the next kiss would be, when their date would be and just exactly what Greg would say to John at break. Greg could apologise a million times but it would never make up for his behaviour. Still he had to try and hope that John and Sherlock could forgive him.

 

**

 

The next lesson went swiftly for the four boys. Mycroft and Greg were still glancing at each other across the room, blushing when they caught the other looking and giggling to themselves. No one had noticed, surprisingly and they arranged to make their own way to the bench as soon as the bell went. John and Sherlock however, had arranged to meet in the hallway between their two classes and walk together. John felt rather uneasy on his own and Sherlock somehow made him feel safe, even if the taller teen did nothing, he helped.

The bell went and all four suddenly felt nervous for the events that were about to happen. John rushed to find Sherlock and grinned when he saw the curly-headed boy in the hallway with a smile on his face. John still had the scarf on, he hadn’t removed it all day despite what any teachers had told him. Even having a small part of Sherlock with him made John feel better. Sherlock felt a rush of warmth through his body as he noticed the scarf round John’s neck. They made their way to the bench and sat down patiently waiting for the older teens to show.

Mycroft was the first to arrive, his punctuality impeccable. He sat down opposite Sherlock and nodded at John.

“Morning, John.” He said with a smile.  
“Morning..” John replied quietly. It was weird to see Mycroft looking so smart after seeing him at his house in jeans and a t-shirt, complete with a studded belt. He shifted slightly closer to Sherlock and swallowed as he noticed Greg approaching.

Greg was smoking and trying to calm his nerves but nothing seemed to help. He took  his place beside Mycroft and silence fell on the table for a while. Finally Greg muttered two words.

 

“I’m sorry..”

 


	11. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and... HAPPY NEW YEAR! Which really means; Happy new series of Sherlock.

Sherlock grumbled and Mycroft glared at him.

“I really am sorry, Sherlock! John.. I.. let me explain please?” Greg pleaded.

John glanced up at Sherlock who nodded slowly. John looked back at Greg and nodded. “Okay...”

“Nathan is a dick basically. He hates gays. He’s so homophobic it’s ridiculous. But he’s been my mate for years.” Greg frowned and played with his fingers nervously. “He only started being homophobic last year and started hating on anyone who he thought was or might’ve been gay.”

John furrowed his brows. “Why did you stay friends with him?”

“Because I would have been the one getting kicked and punched each day. I know I was a dick, letting you get hurt.. But I promise you that it was never my idea. I always begged him to lay off, to leave you alone. If I had explained why then I would’ve got it too... Basically, I was selfish.”  
“Too right you were.” Sherlock muttered. Mycroft kicked him under the table. “Ow!”  
“Stop it Sherlock. Gregory is trying to apologise.” Mycroft continued to glare.

Greg sighed. “Myc it’s fine.. He has every right to hate me. I just... I hope you will forgive me one day. I honestly hate Nathan and I’m going to tell him today. I don’t care what happens anymore.. I’m gay and I’m happy with that.”

John finally smiled. “You were scared... Not selfish. I understand that.. After seeing what my sister went through... Thank you for apologising Greg..”  
“No problem, John.” Greg reached out a hand and smiled at John. “Friends? Or a truce at least?”   
John shook Greg’s hand and nodded. “Truce.”

Greg finally felt relaxed. He’d hated coming to school each day knowing Nathan would make their group fight with or pick on other kids but now it would stop. Greg was finally going to stand up to Nathan and he knew Mycroft and John would be behind him. All he had to do now was convince Sherlock...

“Sherlock?” Greg moved his hand over. “Truce? I mean.. I wanna be friends mate.”   
“Don’t call me mate!” Sherlock growled.

John quickly elbowed his boyfriend and frowned. “Please Sherlock.. for me... Just try?”  
Sherlock looked down and let out a sigh. He really wanted to make John happy even if he still thought that Greg was a complete arsehole. He clenched his teeth and shook Greg’s hand reluctantly.    
The three other teens all let out a breath and smiled. Sherlock cooperating, that’s a new one Mycroft thought. He grinned at his brother then John then Greg. Just then, the bell went and Sherlock was the first one up to leave the table, John quickly running behind him.

“Thank you Greg!” He shouted back before catching up with Sherlock.

Greg smiled and waved before letting his head fall against the table. He groaned and Mycroft frowned.

“What’s up? That wasn’t _that_ bad..” Mycroft rubbed Greg’s back lightly before standing up.  
“Sherlock hates me. I just wanted to make things better.” Greg sighed and followed Mycroft closely.  
  
“Just give him time. Sherlock... Well, he’s never cared about anyone before like he cares for John, only me really. And when he cares about someone he will defend them with everything he has.” Mycroft spoke softly and smiled at Greg. “You know.. you can wait to talk to Nathan.. And when you do, if you want me to be there I will be.”

Greg smiled. “Thank you, Mycroft.. That really means a lot.” Greg paused and looked towards the auburn teen beside him. After a moment he leaned forward and took Mycroft in his arms, hugging him tightly. Mycroft was startled at first but soon hugged back.

“Come on, we need to get to lesson.” Mycroft whispered into Greg’s shoulder and laughed as he heard Greg groan again.

“Buuuuuut!” He moaned as he pulled away and pouted at Mycroft.  
“Buuuut!” Mycroft mimicked and Greg chuckled. “Come on, lesson now. Date tonight?”   
Greg grinned widely. “Deal!”

 

**

 

Sherlock stormed off towards his locker and almost pulled the door off its hinges as he pulled it open. He threw a few books in before slamming it closed again. He sighed and frowned as he finally realised that John was following him. John furrowed his brows and looked very worried.

“Sherlock.. Are.. are you okay?” He asked quietly.  
“Yes. I’m fine. I just... I still don’t trust Greg. His apology doesn’t fix what he’s done.” Sherlock leaned against his locker and sighed. “I’m sorry John... I just.. I care about you and I don’t want you getting hurt anymore.”  
  
John smiled. Sherlock seemed to care more about John than he did himself. “Sherlock, I’m not going to get hurt. And if I do, I now have you, Mycroft _and_ Greg on my side. It’ll all be okay.”  
“Okay?” Sherlock glanced down, worry in his eyes.  
“Okay. I promise. How about you come over tonight?” John tried.  
Sherlock grinned. “I’d like that. Or come to mine! I have a new experiment; can I show you it, please?”  
John giggled. “An experiment? What do you mean?”  
“Oh yeah, I do experiments at home when I’m bored. Just small ones like on eyes and stuff.”   
Sherlock smiled and seemed proud of himself as he began to walk slowly towards his next lesson.   
John raised an eyebrow. “Eyes? Like... Real eyes?”  
“Yeah. It’s very interesting.”   
John smiled. “Okay, I’ll come see your experiment.”

Sherlock grinned. “Great! Come over straight after school. See you later, John.”

Sherlock disappeared into a classroom and left John smiling in the hallway. He really liked Sherlock and his eccentricity. John continued on down the hallway and put his head down as he spotted Nathan and his friends on one side. He tried to squeeze past but one of them noticed him and pointed him out to Nathan.

“Oh, look who it is boys. Little gay Johnny Watson.” Nathan smirked and John tried to walk faster.   
One boy grabbed his arm and another tripped him. John fell with a thud to the floor.

“P-please guys.. leave me alone.” John stammered as he got back up again.  
“Why should we?” Asked Owen. He was the smallest boy of the group but still taller than John. And very intimidating.   
“I need to get to class..” John tried to move but his path was blocked.

John stood in the hallway in fear. He wished Sherlock was here. He tried to keep a brave face as he once again tried to push past them.

“Not so fast, Johnny. We haven’t given you a proper hello yet.” Nathan was still smirking as he balled his hand into a fist. “I don’t like little gay fairies dancing down this part of my corridor.”

John clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the hit when he heard footsteps running down the corridor and someone shouting.

“You fucking stop that right now, Nathan!” Greg  ran in jumped in front of John. “You fucking hit John and that’s it. I will smack you into next week.”

John’s eyes peeled open and he let out a sigh of relief. He glanced sideways to see Mycroft also standing by, waiting to jump in if he was needed.

Nathan smiled. “Greg, mate! What? You want to hit him instead? Be my guest.”  
“No. I don’t want to hit John.” Greg scowled. “I don’t want to be part of this bloody gang anymore Nathan. You’re all bastards.”  
“What the fuck, Greg?” Owen interjected.  
“Picking on John cause you think he’s gay? Even if he is, it’s nothing to be ashamed of!”

John silently thanked Greg for not revealing the truth. Greg knew John was bisexual but he knew not to mention it. It would be John’s choice when people found out.

Nathan began to laugh. “Greg, why the hell are you sticking up for that fag?”  
“Don’t use that word.” Greg growled.  
“What, fag? Why, are you a little fag too?” The whole of the gang were laughing now and John took this as his opportunity to flee to Mycroft’s side.

“No, I’m not a fag. I’m gay.” Greg’s bottom lip shook a little as he watched the faces of everyone around him drop.   
“The fuck? Is that why you always stuck up for that little prick over there?” Nathan pointed at John. “Always begged me not to hit him? Because all along, you wanted your dick up someone’s arse? Because you’re the same as him?”  
“Who gives a shit where I want my dick, Nathan? Why does it even matter to you? You’re a homophobic twat and I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.”  
 Greg shook his head and began to walk away when suddenly two hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him round. Before he had chance to think, Nathan was punching him to the ground. He could feel his lip bleeding and a bruise definitely starting to form on one eye. The next thing he knew, Greg was being dragged away from under the boys by John. And as he looked up, Mycroft Holmes was throwing punches in every direction.   
Greg watched as each of the five boys of the gang either fell to the floor clutching a body part or simply ran off. Two seconds later, Mrs Hudson, the head of English, ran round the corner.

“Boys boys! What on earth is going on?!” She looked frantically around as the fighting came to end and Mycroft stood in the middle of the corridor. He looked so angry yet his hair was still perfect, his clothes still neat and tidy. He didn’t looks like he had just beaten up five boys, each taller and bigger than him.  
Mrs Hudson looked thoroughly confused. “Mycroft? What has happened here?” Mycroft was one of her favourite students. Always so well behaved and extremely clever.  
“Well, my friend John here was getting abuse from these boys and my other friend Gregory, tried to step in and help. But, a fight started and so I had to step in.” Mycroft spoke calmly as John and Greg stared on in amazement.  
John helped Greg to his feet and they moved closer to Mycroft. The boys of the gang all stood up slowly.

“Right, Mycroft, John, Gregory, my office.” Mrs Hudson ordered.  
“Yes, of course.” Mycroft replied and the three boys walked off.  
“As for the rest of you, get to the nurse then back to lesson and then detention. Every day this week.”

Mrs Hudson smiled to herself as they all groaned before skulking off into various classrooms. She quickly turned on her heel and walked back to her office where John was wiping blood away from Greg’s face. Mycroft sat beside them both, looking slightly worried as he handed John extra tissues and wipes. He looked up as the door opened.

“Sorry Mrs Hudson, I found your first aid kit and Gregory was in need of some medical attention.” Mycroft said and Mrs Hudson smiled.  
“That’s quite alright Mycroft. Are you okay, Gregory?”  
“Yeah..” Greg hissed as John pressed an antiseptic wipe to one of his cuts. “I’m fine..”  
“I’m so sorry about all of this..” John said quietly after a moment. “It’s all my fault.”

“Nonsense dear! That Nathan Brooking is a trouble maker, I know that. Just, tell me what happened.” Mrs Hudson smiled again as she walked over to a small kettle. “Tea dears?”

All three boys nodded. John found Mrs Hudson to be a lovely woman as he explained everything. About the bullying, being bisexual and Greg jumping in for him.

“Gregory, that was a lovely thing to do for John. Well done.” She smiled at Greg who blushed lightly.  
“He’s a mate, I couldn’t just watch him get beat up.”  
“And I could not let Gregory get beaten up either. Which is why I had to eventually step in.” Mycroft said as he placed his tea cup down. “However Mrs Hudson, we have all now missed our lessons. I’m afraid we will have to go and pick up any work we have missed.”

Greg groaned. “I thought I would’ve got outta work, Myc!”  
Mycroft giggled. “One day you will learn to apply yourself and you may even enjoy work, Gregory!”

Mrs Hudson rolled her eyes. “Oh Mycroft, always the good student. Okay, run along, all of you. And John, any more trouble, you know where I am.”

John smiled and nodded as he followed the two older boys out. Once they were outside he stopped them.

“What’s up John?” Greg asked.   
“Just wanted to say thank you. Properly. You didn’t need to step in earlier but you did. And stood up to Nathan. I really appreciate it.”  
“It’s fine. I’ll be here for you. Make sure no one tries to do that again.” Greg grinned.  
“I’m just worried about what Sherlock will say when he finds out..”

 John’s mind drifted as he imagined telling Sherlock what had happened and then Sherlock rushing out to beat up the gang again. He’d no doubt think about giving them all a punch.

“Sherlock will be fine. Just break it to him slowly.” Mycroft smiled.  
“I’ll tell him tonight. I’m coming over to see him experiments.” John’s face beamed.

Mycroft’s face was full of worry. “Experiments? Are you sure?”  
“Yes, they sound very interesting.”  
“Well, just be careful.” Mycroft said very seriously.  
“I will.” John nodded. “Bye then guys. I’ll probably see you later Mycroft when I come over.”  
“Not tonight I’m afraid John. Tonight I am taking Gregory on a date.” Mycroft smiled as Greg blushed.  
“Oh right. Well, enjoy. See ya!” John practically ran to his next lesson and sat down feeling a lot better than he did earlier.

Greg was still blushing after John had disappeared. He couldn’t believe everything that was happening. Mycroft actually liked him and actually wanted to take him on a date. He had to pinch himself to believe it was really happening. Mycroft was perfect in almost every way for Greg. He was handsome, tall, funny, sexy, had beautiful eyes and was extremely clever. The only thing that Greg worried about was the clever part. Greg knew that he wasn’t exactly dumb, but he was nowhere near the Holmes standard. He just hoped that Mycroft wouldn’t mind going out with someone like him. Well, he didn’t seem to mind so far.

“So, where are you taking me tonight?” Greg finally asked.  
“It’s a surprise.” Mycroft smirked. “Just, look nice. Be ready by 8 and I’ll come pick you. Oh and be prepared.”  
Greg raised an eyebrow. “Prepared for what?”  
“I have a feeling I will surprise you a lot tonight. So just be ready for anything.”

Greg chuckled. “God, I’m going on a date with a madman!”

Mycroft simply smiled in return. He wasn’t going to argue with that. 


	12. Surprise

The bell went for the end of the school and all Sherlock perked up. All of his lessons today had been boring and dull and to make it worse, he hadn’t seen John since break. He sprinted to his locker, hoping John would meet him there and waited patiently. After a few minutes, John came round the corner and Sherlock’s lips curved into a smile.

“Sherlock!” John called out as he approached.  
“Ready to go?” The taller boy practically purred making John bite his lip.  
“Yeah, ready.”

They left the school together, walking in a comfortable silence for a while until a sleek black car drove past. Mycroft was inside and smiled at John as he went past.

“Mycroft has a pretty posh car..” John said softly. “How come you walk home each day?”  
Sherlock groaned. “It’s not posh, he just likes to show off. And, I like being outside. Gives me more things to observe.”

John smiled as he was slowly discovering that Sherlock was always full of surprises. The taller teen always said something or did something that made John even more fascinated with him. They approached the Holmes house and Sherlock grinned.

“Now I can hold your hand.” He murmured before actually doing the act.

John blushed. He loved being close to Sherlock like this, linking their fingers, trying to keep up with his strides. He knew that they had to wait until they were at their houses or away from school. Nathan had proved that today. John was happy with Sherlock and vice versa, but neither were ready to come out. Not just yet.

Sherlock pushed open the door and groaned before screaming;

“MYCROFT! FUCKING HELL!”

John’s hand was dropped and Sherlock was up the stairs within a matter of seconds. John was surprised to hear extremely loud punk-rock music being played and the next moment it being paused. He walked slowly up the stairs to see Mycroft opening his door and Sherlock clenching his fists.

“Turn that down.” Sherlock said firmly.  
Mycroft sighed. “I am getting ready for my date, brother mine. I will be gone soon.”   
“Date? With Greg?” He narrowed his eyes. “Keep the bloody music down.”   
“Yes, with Gregory.” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “John needs to talk to you about Gregory.”

John blushed as two pairs of eyes landed on him.

“I uh.. Wha—Mycroft!” He shouted. “I was going to tell him later.” John fumbled with his shirt and stared at the floor.

Mycroft chuckled before disappearing into his room. He knew that John would avoid the subject if he hadn’t of forced a conversation about it. And it got Sherlock off his back. Mycroft had a date to get ready for after all! And he was really hoping to surprise Gregory with his choices tonight. He needed time to plan.

The loud rock music started again as Sherlock moved slowly towards John who swallowed and bit his lip.

“What about Greg, John?” Sherlock demanded.  
John looked up feeling a little scared. “T-there was another fight today..”  
“A fight?!”  
“And Greg helped me.. I was walking to class and Nathan found me... He was g-going to hit me..”

Sherlock’s eyesbrows furrowed as he listened to John and watched the smaller teens face overcome with emotions. _Fear, sadness._ Sherlock could deduce no more.

“Then I closed my eyes” John continued. “And Mycroft was suddenly dragging me away. Greg was there and he got punched and hit and then they both started fighting and I just hid..”  He finally looked at Sherlock who’s face had softened completely. He reached out and pulled John into his arms.

“I’m so sorry.. I wish I could’ve been there to help.” Sherlock spoke so softly that John almost had difficulty hearing him over a particularly complicated guitar riff. He snaked his arms round Sherlock’s middle and sighed. “It’s fine..” John whispered and there they stood for a moment, simply holding eachother.

A few seconds later, Mycroft emerged from his room. “Ah, you told him.” He smiled at John.  
Sherlock turned round and took a step. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
Mycroft grinned. He knew Sherlock better than anyone and knew exactly what he wanted to say. Sherlock’s whole expression spoke volumes to Mycroft. Sherlock always had trouble saying the words, and now it was even harder. He was still mad at Mycroft, so _thanking him_ was hard. But Mycroft had saved John, it needed to be said. Mycroft shook his head, preventing Sherlock from speaking. He whispered; “I know, brother. It’s perfectly fine.”

John watched on in amazement and muttered _amazing_ under his breath. How Mycroft could understand what Sherlock was trying to say with just an expression was fascinating. Mycroft smiled slightly before disappearing back into his room. Sherlock turned to John and let out a deep breath.

“Come on, John. My experiment is in my bedroom.” Sherlock began to walk and John trailed behind happily.

Inside Mycroft’s room, nothing was going right. The floor was covered in every item of clothing that Mycroft owned because he couldn’t decide what to wear. Fourteen pairs of skinny jeans were laid out on the bed for Mycroft to choose from. He tried all of them on and just didn’t know which pair made his arse look the best. He turned the music up, Natives by Blink-182, and sighed. He slumped to the floor and lay down with his eyes closed. How was he ever going to impress and surprise Gregory later if he couldn’t even decide on an outfit?  
After listening to three more songs from the Neighbourhood album, Mycroft stood up, determined to get dressed in the next half an hour. He closed his eyes and blindly pointed to a pair of jeans. There, trousers decided. He pulled the light-blue skinny jeans on and put the rest away before grabbing every t-shirt off the floor. There were a few band t-shirts, some slogan tops from Mycroft’s favourite TV shows and a couple of plain tees. He glanced back to the floor and smiled. He had seen the perfect checked shirt lying just by his feet that would look great with the grey top on the bed. He pulled on both items of clothing and walked to his full length mirror.

“Hm.. not bad. Somethings missing..”

Mycroft mused to himself before putting the rest of his clothes away, his room returning to the once immaculate state. He dived into a drawer and pulled out a tub of hair gel. A few minutes later and his auburn hair was transformed from it’s neat ‘school-style’ to ‘punk-Myc’ as he liked to call it. It looked basically like Mycroft had just rolled out of bed. He grinned. Gregory really was in for a surprise.

**

Down the hall, all that could be heard from Sherlock’s room was John’s voice muttering compliments to Sherlock. _Amazing, fantastic, wonderful._ The experiment was one of Sherlock’s most simple ones but John seemed fascinated, which he constantly was when it came to Sherlock. It involved a few different acids and some materials. John didn’t really understand fully, he was more into biology, but Sherlock was thoroughly enjoying himself.

“So, that’s what sulphuric acid does to carpet. I hope mummy won’t miss this but of carpet..” Sherlock stared at the sample in his hand for a second before shrugging. “All in the name of science.” He placed it down on the table and smiled up at John.  
Sherlock had never had a friend like John before. No one who could deal with his tantrums and weirdness before. No one who actually _wanted_ to see his experiments. Mycroft had been there for him for most of his life, but he was just being a big brother and doing what big brothers were meant to do. John had no obligation to be here and he certainly wasn’t pretending to be impressed with Sherlock.

He moved closer and John looked up at the loose curls on Sherlock’s forehead. He brushed a couple away before leaning up and kissing Sherlock softly. He would never get over how soft and perfectly formed Sherlock’s lips were. Like they were made to be kissed. He giggled and pulled back.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” John said shyly.  
Sherlock grinned. “It’s okay. I like it when you do that.”

**

Greg was at home panicking like a maniac. Mycroft’s words echoed in his mind.

_Be ready for anything._

Greg didn’t have a clue what that meant but it was exciting. Mycroft had already surprised him by admitting he was gay and that he had a crush on Greg. And here he was, promising more surprises. Greg smiled and bit his lip as he thought of what it could be. After a few minutes daydreaming, he returned his attention back to his mess of a room and the clothes scattered everywhere. Jeans, t-shirts, boxers, pyjamas and socks were lying all over the floor. Some clean, some dirty. Greg was trying to choose something to wear and so far, nothing was right. He’d tried on eight tops which either made him look like he was making too much effort or like he’d just been dragged in off the streets. He’d pulled on three pairs of jeans and two turned out they had holes in. The third pair had a very mysterious white stain near the crotch area. They really wouldn’t give the best impression to Mycroft at all.   
Greg eventually found a nice pair of light blue skinny jeans and an old band t-shirt which he’d customised with some badges. He wasn’t exactly a punk-rock kid, but some of his clothes gave that impression. He stared in the mirror for a few minutes before deciding against the top. He changed in for a simple plain t-shirt and a hoodie. He was worried he looked like he’d made no effort at all but in truth, he looked okay. He quickly gelled some of his hair up and the rest stuck out at odd angles. He pulled on a pair of converse and smiled.   
Now all he had to do was to wait for Mycroft to come pick him up. It was 7.30 and Greg alternated his glances between his watch and the window.

7.45 came and he was still sat near the window. Greg felt more nervous than he had in the rest of his life. It wasn’t that this was his first date, it was the fact that normally he’d be the one picking his date up. He’d be in his car driving towards some girl’s house, maybe with flowers and he’d knock on the door. But now it was the other way round. He was waiting to be picked up and it was a boy. He’d only just, in the last year, accepted his feelings towards Mycroft. Before when he thought about the boy, he’d push every feeling to the back of his mind. He’d feel ashamed. Being gay was not what people did in his friendship group. But now he was excited and he didn’t really care who knew anymore. Greg was a proud gay and he was finally having a date with Mycroft Holmes.

7.58. A sleek black car pulled up outside Greg’s house and he recognised it straight away. He jumped away from the window, hoping Mycroft hadn’t noticed him sitting there. He didn’t want to look too eager. He moved to just behind his front door waiting for the bell to ring.

_Knock-knock._

Or a knock. Greg didn’t mind. He held his breath and took a moment before opening the door and when he did.. his face dropped and his eyes widened.

There was no way that that could be Mycroft Holmes standing in his doorway. No way.

“Oh. My. God.”  Greg said slowly.

“Surprise.” Mycroft smirked and bit his lip. He stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets and giggled.

Greg just stared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, I've been having such a shit time recently. But here's ch.12 and ch.13 will not be far behind, I promise! Ch.13 will include Greg and Mycroft's date, Sherlock and John causing havoc at the Holmes house and maybe some Mummy Holmes.
> 
> Also, the song Natives by Blink-182 was playing at the time I wrote this, that's why that song is used. Neighborhoods is a great album, go listen.  
> And I just love punk-Mystrade so I had to write it in!  
> Finally, I am not a science person at all.. so I'm sorry about how crap Sherlock's experiment sounds in this.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Kudos/comments/follows are always appreciated!  
> If you wish to keep updated on how the story is going, follow me on twitter @spnsherlocked or on tumblr talkfirst-stab-later.tumblr.com


	13. Stunned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord guys, I am SO SO SORRY for the lateness of this chapter! I have been dealing with many personal issues and university issues recently and so I have neglected my writing for way too long!   
> I'm so sorry and I really hope that this chapter makes up for it!

Greg continued to stare for a minute.

“Um..” Mycroft began.  
“Dont.” Greg said. “Don’t say a word, just let me.. take this in..”

Mycroft stood before Greg awkwardly. He shrugged and then Greg smiled. He grinned widely and his eyes lit up.

“You are.. fucking... Gorgeous!” Greg exclaimed.  
Mycroft chuckled. “Thank god. For a moment there I thought you were gonna tell me to get lost.”   
“What?! No way!” Greg chuckled. His eyes roamed over Mycroft’s body before he grabbed the teens shoulders and made him turn on the spot. Mycroft rolled his eyes playfully.

“Wow. Nice jeans.” Greg bit his lip as he stared at Mycroft’s arse. He didn’t even bother trying to hide the fact that he was checking Mycroft out at all. “So this is what you wanted me to be prepared for?” Greg asked.

“Yeah.” Mycroft shrugged again. “Well, this and the fact that you’re going on a date with Mycroft Holmes. I mean, you really don’t mind if people see us together?”

Mycroft waited for Greg’s reply. He looked unsure and nervous in his stance. He knew that Greg fancied him, he knew that Greg wanted to go out with him but was he ready to be _out?_ Was Greg ready for people at school and round his town to know he was gay and to know that he was going on dates with Mycroft Holmes? Mycroft wasn’t popular at school. Sure people knew his name, but not for the right reasons. He was usually referred to as ‘the freaks ginger brother’. Mycroft’s eyes moved to the floor as Greg still didn’t say anything.

After a moment, Greg quickly went inside, grabbed a coat, his wallet and his keys and returned back outside. “Myc, I want to go on this date with you. Why would I care if people saw us?”  
“ _People_ don’t like me, Gregory. They just don’t. You’re sure you want to be associated with me?”

Greg nodded with a chuckle. “Come on, Mr Mystery, take me out. Show me a good time.” He winked and Mycroft couldn’t help but smile and bite his lip. A warm fluttering sensation took over his body as he walked to his car, Greg following behind.

 

**

 

Back at the Holmes house, John and Sherlock had finished two more experiments and now John had forced Sherlock to sit on the sofa and put some TV on. Sherlock groaned as yet another couple were having an affair, someone’s mother had found out and a few more plates got smashed. He would never understand why John liked such programmes as soap operas when on the other channel there was a very interesting documentary playing about marine life. He pouted at the screen and then turned his attention to John’s face. He was caught up in the all the ‘drama’. He hung on every characters next word and suddenly his mouth fell open.

“No way!” John exclaimed.   
“What?” Sherlock looked confused.  
“Did you not see?! _Her_ dad is also _HIS_ dad!” John turned back to the screen and moaned. The credits were playing and he shook his head. “They slept together and they’re half brother and sister! Were you not paying attention?!”

Sherlock shook his head. “No. Sorry, John. I just do not find the appeal in these dull soap opera shows. I prefer factual shows.”

John giggled. “Do you like films? Maybe we could uh.. you know.. go on a date? To the cinema?” He blushed and went quiet.   
“I can do that.” Sherlock grinned. “If you want to be seen in public with me that is? What if we see someone from school?”  
“Why would anyone from school care about two friends going to the cinema together? People don’t have to know we’re boyfriends.” John smiled.

Sherlock nodded and faced the screen. He imagined what a real date with John would be like. Would they hold hands? And kiss? Would it be like in the movies? He got excited just thinking about it.  
“Well, they don’t have to know just yet anyway.” John’s voice shook Sherlock from his thoughts and made him grin. John continued; “I want everyone to know soon. I want them to all realise how perfect you are, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock leaned over from his side of the sofa and gently pecked John on the lips. He looked into the smaller teens eyes and John knew what Sherlock was saying. Sherlock was thanking John with his eyes, with his whole being. He didn’t need to say the words and John suddenly understood how Sherlock and Mycroft had managed it earlier. He smiled again and leaned in to Sherlock’s side.

“It’s nice to be called some ones boyfriend.” Sherlock said after a while, breaking the silence.   
John looked up to see Sherlock staring at the TV screen as if he had said nothing, he looked like he was lost in the show but John knew that he was thinking. Over the few weeks they had known each other, John came to know Sherlock’s facial expressions better. He knew what the curly-haired boy looked like when he was thinking, when he was deducing and now he knew what he looked like when he was thanking someone. A look Sherlock rarely used.

A few minutes later and John stood up. “Wanna go for a smoke?”

Sherlock nodded and led John through the house to an immaculate and ornate garden. John was stunned. Everything was trimmed back to perfect lengths, arrays of flowers lined the edges of the grass and birds sang in the evening air. It seemed peaceful and tranquil, calming. John breathed in the cold air and took a drag on his cigarette. Suddenly, a cold slender hand had wrapped round John’s own and he smiled to himself.  
Sherlock glanced at their linked hands and blew out a line of smoke. The feeling of holding hands and the warmth that spread through his body was better than any other type of feeling. It was a much better feeling than the buzz he got from cigarettes or the buzz he once got from drugs. It was better than conducting an overly intricate experiment or solving a mystery case before the end of the novel. He squeezed John’s hand and closed his eyes. For once, things in his house were perfect.

 

**

After ten minutes of driving to the opposite side of town, Mycroft parked his car and smiled over at Greg. Greg let out a whistle as he looked out the window. He stared at the building in front of them, the most expensive restaurant in town. He turned to Mycroft and frowned.

“You can’t take me here..” He sighed.  
“Why not?” Mycroft furrowed his brows.  
“It’s so expensive!” Greg exclaimed.  
“Look, Gregory, I want to take you to dinner. I want to take you to dinner here. Come on. I have money.”

Mycroft stepped out the car and Greg followed reluctantly. He faced the building once more and then back to Mycroft. He had to giggle a bit as he imagined Mycroft, dressed in his tight jeans and checked shirt, sitting in the very posh restaurant.  Mycroft heard the chuckling and turned on his heel to stare at Greg, his eyebrows still low, a confused expression on his face.

“What are you laughing at?” He mused.   
“You. You in there. I can imagine you in there when you’re dressed.. how you normally dress. But like this?” Greg smirked.  
“Oh do hush, Gregory. I come here quite often with Sherlock and I dress like this. We’re regulars.”

Mycroft started walking towards the front door and Greg ran after him, a smile on his face. His eyes kept drifting off and landing on Mycroft’s arse. Greg couldn’t stop thinking about how perfect it was and he blushed. When they were nearly at the door, Greg hear a few voices behind him. Familiar voices. He turned and sighed. It was Nathan and his bloody gang.

“Well, Lestrade.” Nathan scoffed.   
“Gregory? What is it?” Mycroft turned and stood directly behind Greg. He stared down at Nathan with a scowl. “Is everything okay?”   
“Yeah, thanks Myc.” Greg said quietly.   
“No it’s not fucking alright.” Nathan spat at the floor. “What the fuck was that at school? Sticking up for that fag, John?”  
“He’s my friend!” Greg exclaimed. “A much better friend than you ever were. Leave me alone Nathan.”

Greg turned to leave when all of a sudden his legs crumbled beneath him and his face hit the floor. Nathan had his foot wrapped round Greg’s ankles and he was laughing.

“Not so fast faggy Greggy. Time for payback.”

Soon, Greg was pinned to the floor and the whole gang were punching him and kicking his sides. Mycroft sprang into action and immediately grabbed the first boy off of Greg. He slammed a punch to his face and he fell to the ground clutching his bleeding nose. The second boy tried to fight back, aiming to slap Mycroft but missing and falling down by his feet when Mycroft kicked his ribs. Nathan looked up and scowled at the auburn-haired teen. He stepped forward and left the final boy still attacking Greg. Mycroft leapt forward and got Nathan in a headlock. He twisted Nathan’s arm back until he fell to his knees and whimpered to bet let go. Mycroft pushed him to the floor and finally threw the final boy off. They all began to limp and run off as Mycroft fell to his knees beside Greg and gasped.

Greg’s face was bleeding, his eyebrow was split open, he was clutching at his ribs and his jeans were torn at the knee where his kneecap was bleeding too. Mycroft lifted Greg’s arm over his shoulder and pulled the boy up. He carried Greg back to his car and sat him down.

“Oh Gregory.. Gregory, are you okay?” His voice was hurried and full of worry.  
Greg grunted and nodded.  
“I’m taking you home.” Mycroft said seriously as he cupped Greg’s face and wiped away some blood with his thumb.  
“No.. Myc.. M’fine. Let’s.. eat..” Greg tried to speak as best as he could but he was breathless and aching all over. Who knew that admitting you were gay and sticking up for your friend could land you in a situation like this?

“No. Home. Now.” Mycroft ordered and moved round to the drivers side.

Within ten minutes they were back at Greg’s house. Greg’s arm was slung over Mycroft’s shoulder again as they walked to the front door and rang the bell.   
Greg’s mother opened the door and gasped loudly.

“What the hell, happened?!” She exclaimed.   
“Gregory was beaten up in a car park as we attempted to go in for dinner. May I bring him inside please? Do you have a first aid kit?” Mycroft said softly and he smiled at Mrs Lestrade.  
“Yes, of course. Oh lord, bring him inside. Please..”

Mrs Lestrade stood back and let the two teenagers into the house. Mycroft helped Greg up the stairs and Greg waved his arm in the direction of his bedroom. Mycroft pulled him inside and lay him down on the bed.

“Wait here..” Mycroft whispered and gently kissed Greg’s forehead.

**

“Maybe I should go, it’s getting late..” John murmured from the sofa where he and Sherlock were sat watching a documentary.  
“Oh yes.. of course...” Sherlock replied, rather sad at the fact that John had to leave.  
“It’s okay. You’ll see me tomorrow at school.” John smiled.

He stood up and pulled Sherlock to stand beside him. John’s hand slid down Sherlock’s arms and he linked their fingers together. Sherlock smiled and cocked his head sideways.

“Thank you for coming over, John.”   
“My pleasure.”

John reached up on his tiptoes and gently brushed his lips over Sherlock’s.

“See you tomorrow..” He whispered and wrapped his arms round Sherlock’s middle.


End file.
